First Love
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Chap 5 END is UP: "Memang tidak akan seindah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Tidak juga semanis air perasan tebu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan terasa asin seperti air laut, asam seperti cuka, dan bahkan pahit seperti kopi hitam. Namun, semua pasti akan terasa lebih mudah jika kita bersama" - Sehun /EXO/Sehun/Luhan/HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

Chap 1

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?), YAOI

Rate: T+

**A/N:**

**Annyeooooooong ^_^**

**Kali ini Liyya bawa HunHan lagi neeeehhh :D Ini cerita bisa dibilang remake(?) atau terinspirasi(?) dari satu komik yang pernah Liyya baca. Judulnya 'First Love' karya 'Isao Sakamoto'. Tapi ini versi nya Liyya. Versi YAOI. Dan tentu saja versi HunHan :D**

**TOLONG BACA A/N DI AKHIR CERITA YAAAAAAAAAA :D**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

_**Rasanya begitu sepi.**_

_**Begitu menyakitkan.**_

_**Begitu menyedihkan.**_

_**Begitu menyayat dan merobek hatiku.**_

_**Hati yang selalu dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran.**_

_**Namun meskipun begitu, aku menginginkan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus di sisiku.**_

_**Aku... tidak butuh yang lainnya.**_

_**- Lu Han**_

**. . .**

Udara kota Seoul sore itu terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak pasangan pemuda-pemudi tampak menyusuri jalanan kota. Saling bergandengan tangan, menyalurkan kehangatan dengan merapatkan tubuh, mencoba melawan angin dingin Musim Semi yang menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang. Di sudut kota yang lainnya, beberapa murid terlihat khusuk dengan buku-buku tebal di tangan mereka. Duduk di taman dengan secangkir kopi hangat menemani. Mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan yang akan dihadapi tak lama lagi.

Lalu ada Luhan. Satu dari sekian banyak penduduk kota Seoul yang juga memiliki aktivitas tersendiri. Aktivitas yang lain dari murid-murid lainnya. Teman-teman sekolahnya. _But then,_ Luhan tidak memiliki teman. Bahkan satu pun tak ada. Di dalam hidupnya, Luhan hanya mengenal 3 hal. Mama, dirinya, dan kesenangannya.

"Uh... uh! Nikmat sekali! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Luhan hanya menatap wajah lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan tatapan tak perduli. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan menahan rasa perih pada tubuh bagian bawahnya setiap kali pria tua itu memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

"Errggh... ini sangat nikmat sayang! Apa kau juga menikmatinya?" Pria tua itu terus mengerang tanpa malu, menyalurkan sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya dari tubuh mulus namja mungil di bawahnya. Sama sekali tidak perduli meskipun namja imut yang terlentang di bawahnya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia juga menikmati kegiatan mereka saat ini. Dia sudah membayar untuk tubuh ini, dan dinding ketat yang seolah tengah memijat miliknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebanding dengan uang yang harus dibayarnya.

"Aah! A-aku tidak tahan lagi, sayang! Errrrgghh...!"

Luhan semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan gejolak yang mengumpul di bagian perutnya. Bukan karena dia menikmatinya. Sama sekali bukan. Gejolak itu justru karena rasa jijik yang menyeruak di sekujur tubuh kotornya. Uurrggghhh! Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana saat dirasakannya cairan menjijikkan itu memenuhi lubangnya. Ingin sekali dia segera mendorong tubuh ahjussie tua di atasnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia bahkan belum menerima bayarannya. 'Sebentar lagi, Luhan! Kau hanya perlu bertahan beberapa menit lagi!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Wah! Tidur dengan seorang pelajar itu memang lebih nikmat. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku tratir makan. Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku—"

"Tidak perlu!" potong Luhan cepat sembari membenarkan seragamnya. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di sana. "Aku mau pulang saja! Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau 300 ribu won-ku!" ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Tuan Seung Hyun tersenyum meremehkan. Menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Luhan. "Tch! Padahal aku bisa membayarmu lebih kalau—"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang. Harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi kelak!" potong Luhan lagi kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar hotel itu. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat gatal, dan dia ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuhnya.

'Dasar ahjussie tua mesum menyebalkan! Sudah jelek, badannya bau pula!' gumam Luhan seraya menghitung lembar demi lembar uang yang baru saja dihasilkannya saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam lift. "Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku meminta 500 ribu saja tadi!" ucapnya sebal kemudian menekan tombol 1.

"Tunggu!" Luhan sontak menghentikan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup sempurna saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Sepasang pelajar mendekati lift yang sedang dinaikinya dan Luhan buru-buru memasukkan uang di tangannya ke dalam tas.

"Maaf, kami juga mau naik!" ucap si yeoja. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya. Dan entah mengapa, perjalanan menuju lantai 1 terasa begitu lama saat itu. karena bosan, Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

Kulit putih, rambut pirang, tulang rahang yang tegas, mata yang dingin, hidung mancung, dagu yang runcing, dan bibir yang tipis. Wajah itu... 'Tampan sekali!' gumamnya tanpa sadar dan terus memperhatikan pemuda itu. Sampai suara pemuda itu menyapa indera pendengarnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat bosan! Kau... tidak bermain dengan namja hidung belang, kan?" ucap namja itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Hanya meliriknya dari ekor matanya.

"Sehun-ah! Apa yang kau katakan?! Itu tidak sopan!" tegur yeoja yang berdiri di samping namja bernama Sehun itu. Mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada Luhan dan segera menarik Sehun keluar dari dalam lift saat pintu itu terbuka. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menatap horor pada punggung Sehun. Terlalu terkejut untuk mengucapkan apapun.

'MWOOO? Apa maksudnya? Apa namja itu sedang membicarakanku?

**. . .**

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang tersedia di samping pintu. Matanya menatap sepatu ibunya yang tergeletak di sana. 'Sepertinya Mama ada di rumah,' pikirnya.

"Yaaakk! Luhan! Mengapa jam segini kau baru pulang, eoh? Bukannya sekolahmu bubar jam 2 siang! Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam!" omel Yura, ibu Luhan.

Luhan hanya mendesah malas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. "Perpustakaan!" jawabnya singkat. Pandangan sama sekali tidak beralih dari ponsel di tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Kau, tidak bermain api di luar sana, kan?" tanya ibunya tak percaya. "Yaak! Luhan! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Kalau Mama sedang berbicara, jangan hanya menatap pada layar ponselmu. Kau harus—"

Srekk

"Ini hasil ujian waktu itu. Paling tidak, aku masuk 50 besar dari sekian ratus siswa. Karena itu, aku harus lebih giat belajar!" ucapnya.

Yura mengambil kertas di tangan Luhan dan membacanya sekilas. Tersenyum puas saat melihat nilai anaknya. "Waah! Benar juga," gumamnya. "Kalau begitu, maaf ya kalau Mama sudah membentakmu tadi," ujarnya kemudian. "Ah! Mama harus pergi sekarang. kau, belajarlah yang rajin di rumah, ya! Jangan terus bermain dengan ponselmu!"

Luhan berdecih pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. 'Bodoh!' umpatnya saat menyadari pakaian rapi yang dikenakan Yura dan riasan tipis di wajahnya. 'Pacar baru lagi? Mau berapa kali dibuang baru dia akan puas? Bukannya mereka semua sama? Uang dan tubuh! Setelah itu, bukannya Mama akan dibuang lagi?'

Luhan melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan piyama kesayangannya setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Mengambil ponsel di nakas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Menekan beberapa tuts di ponselnya dan mengirimkannya di jejaring sosial.

**Luhan. Aku namja bertipe bottom 17 tahun yang sedang kesepian. Seseorang, temani aku dong! ;)**

Bling

Seseorang menjawab kirimannya.

**Jiwoon. Kamu kenapa? Bagaimana kalau kau bicarakan denganku saja. Aku pasti akan menghilangkan rasa sepimu! :***

Laki-laki. Semuanya sama. Semuanya bodoh. Yang mereka pentingkan hanya sex saja. Dan Luhan lebih bodoh lagi. Dia tahu itu, tapi dia tetap melayani mereka.

"_**Kau... tidak bermain dengan namja hidung belang, kan?"**_

Tiba-tiba, kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir namja tampan dua hari yang lalu itu terngiang di telinganya saat Luhan memejamkan mata. Namja itu. Bagaimana dia bisa berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya? Mengapa dia bisa tahu? Apa dia melihat uang yang dipegangnya waktu itu?

**. . .**

"HEI! LUHAN!" teriakan nyaring yang menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sedang dilaluinya itu menghentikan langkah Luhan. Namja bermata rusa itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap malas pada yeoja yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sarat akan kebencian.

"KAU!" Yeoja dengan nametag yang bertuliskan Yujin itu menuding Luhan dengan telunjuknya. "Kau bermain api dengan namjachinguku, kan! Beraninya kau merebut pacar orang!" ujarnya berapi-api.

"Namjachingu? Namja yang mana?" tanya Luhan santai. Karena sejujurnya, Luhan sudah banyak bermain-main dengan namja di luar sana. Jadi, dia benar-benar tidak tahu namja yang mana yang dimaksud Yujin.

"Apa maksudmu namja yang mana? Ilwoo! Jang Ilwoo! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" tukas Yujin semakin emosi.

"Ah! Namja berambut aneh itu? itu sih, kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Lagian, dia duluan yang menggodaku." Luhan mengerdikkan bahunya acuh.

"MWO?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh sampai namjachingumu mencari perhatian dari orang lain. Semua itu salahmu sendiri. Jangan mencari-cari kesalahan pada orang lain!" ucapnya enteng. "Oh ya! Sekalian bilang pada pacarmu agar berhenti mengejarku, karena itu benar-benar mengganggu!" ucapnya kemudian dan berlalu dari hadapan Yujin. Dia memiliki urusan yang lebih penting saat ini daripada mengurus yeoja tidak jelas itu.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya seseorang melabrak Luhan. Hhhh. Mengapa mereka semua menyalahkannya? Mungkin dia memang brengsek. Tapi mereka yang tertarik pada namja brengsek sepertinya bukankah sama brengseknya dengan dia?

Luhan terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju tempat janjiannya bersama dengan namja bernama Jiwoon yang dikenalnya tadi malam. Another namja brengsek, pikirnya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Luhan?" tanya Jiwoon saat Luhan menyapanya. Saat ini, mereka berada di taman kota. "Whoaaa! Biasanya, aku hanya bertemu dengan cewek-cewek jelek dan ibu-ibu di internet. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba dengan namja. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau aku sangat beruntung. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari kebanyakan yeoja yang aku tahu!"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hanya berjalan pelan di samping Jiwoon dengan wajah tertunduk. Jeans belel, tato di tangannya, rambut berantakan, dua tindikan di telinga bagian atasnya, kalung rantai di lehernya. Namja ini, terlihat seperti bukan namja baik-baik. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah semua namja yang tidur dengannya bukan namja baik? Hanya saja, Jiwoon, terlihat berbahaya. Tidak seperti namja-namja sebelumnya.

Saat kemudian Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuat darah di jantungnya memompa ke wajah manisnya. Dan Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Namja itu. Dari sekian banyak waktu dan tempat yang ada di kota Seoul yang besar ini. Mengapa selalu muncul di depannya di saat seperti ini?

"Hei! Aku rasa, tidakkah 500 ribu Won itu teralu mahal? Tapi karena wajahmu cantik, aku akan memberikannya. Kita ke rumahku saja, ya! Dekat kok dari sini!" ucap Jiwoon. Tepat saat Sehun berjalan di samping mereka.

DEG

'Apakah dia mendengarnya?' Luhah memberanikan dirinya menoleh ke belakang. Dan seperti waktu itu, dia hanya bisa menatap horor pada punggung yang, entah mengapa, terlihat begitu dingin di mata Luhan. Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Atau dia mendengarnya tapi tidak perduli. Lagi pula, Luhan siapa? Sehun bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Begitu tiba di ruang tamu rumahnya, Jiwoon langsung mengambil posisi duduk di atas sofa. Dan dengan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya, dia memerintahkan Luhan untuk membuka bajunya.

Luhan terlihat membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya dengan ragu-ragu. Memperhatikan Jiwoon dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, bayangan namja tampan itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Membuatnya tangannya berhenti bekerja, terlalu enggan untuk meneruskan aktivitas mereka.

"Mengapa berhenti? Ayo cepat lepaskan bajumu!" titah Jiwoon tak sabar.

"Aku mau pulang saja!" ucap Luhan kemudian seraya membetulkan seragamnya dan berniat untuk keluar dari tempat, yang baru disadarinya, mengerikan itu. Namun Jiwoon lebih cepat menarik lengan mungil Luhan dan menhempaskan tubuh kurus itu ke atas sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Memposisikan tubuhnya di antara dua kaki mulus Luhan dan mengunci semua pergerakan Luhan.

"Sudah sampai di sini, mengapa malah mau pulang? Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini?" Jiwoon menyeringai mesum dan kembali melepaskan satu per satu kancing seragam Luhan. Memajukan kepalanya untuk menjamah dada putih itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" tukas Luhan. Mencoba agar terdengar tegas. Namun Jiwoon justru mengeluarkan smirknya. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan gertakan Luhan.

"Tidak usah malu, sayang! Tenang saja! Walaupun ini pengalaman pertamaku bersama namja, tapi aku hebat dalam hal ini. Dan aku, pasti akan membuatmu melayang nikmat dan terus mendesahkan namaku selama beberapa jam ke depan!"

Luhan terbelalak saat merasakan tangan Jiwoon yang telah beralih menuju selangkangannya. Matanya memanas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Luhan merasa dilecehkan. Tidak! Dia tidak menginginkan ini! Luhan ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Jiwoon, tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Jiwoon. Dan saat Jiwoon mulai bermain-main dengan resleting celananya, Luhan hanya menutup matanya dan meronta sebisa mungkin.

Brakk

Bugh

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan hangat tengah menggenggam jemarinya. Membawanya lari dari tempat laknat itu. Seseorang menolongnya. Seorang namja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Seorang namja yang bahkan namanya saja Luhan tidak tahu. Namja yang telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang berhasil mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan 'mengapa' berputar-putar di kepala Luhan. Tapi detik itu, dari pada memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Luhan hanya ingin merasakan tangan hangat yang masih terus menggenggam jemarinya lebih lama. Begitu hangat hingga Luhan ingin tangan itu berada di sana selamanya. 'Jangan pernah terlepas. Aku mohon! Jangan lepaskan tanganku!'

"Cepat betulkan bajumu! Kau terlihat memalukan!" ucap Sehun membelakangi Luhan.

Namun kenyataannya, tangan itu terlepas. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di sana. Semuanya terasa begitu dingin.

"Mengapa kau menolongku?" tanya Luhan setelah membenarkan seragamnya.

"Tidak ada alasan!" jawab Sehun. "Saat melihatmu di taman kota tadi, wajahmu terlihat begitu tertekan. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, aku melihatmu dalam posisi seperti itu!" lanjutnya. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan.

"Errmmm, te-terima kasih!" ujar Luhan setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari tasnya. "Ini! Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi sebagai ucapan terima kasih—"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak butuh uangmu!" Sehun membalikkan badannya dan langsung menepis uang di tangan Luhan dengan kasar.

"Eh? Kau tidak membutuhkannya ya? Errrmmm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bercinta? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta bayaran kok! Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Sehun menatap Luhan marah dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Lain kali, kalau ada kejadian yang sama, aku tidak akan pernah mau menolongmu lagi!" ucapnya sebelum membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Luhan di sana. Tidak ada yang menyadari tatapan tak suka seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

'Mwoya! Mengapa dia jadi marah? Padahal kan, aku sudah bilang gratis. Bukannya itu adalah tujuannya menolongku? Biasanya kan seperti itu?' Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Dia harus segera pulang atau Mamanya akan mengomelinya lagi.

'Ah! Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan namanya!' rutuk Luhan dalam hati saat menyadarinya.

"Luhan-ah! Akhirnya kau datang. Kemarilah sebentar, Mama akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang!" ucap Yura begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Mwo? Lagi? Ini sudah yang ke berapa, Mama?" komentar Luhan malas. "Yak! Tidak sopan! Kali ini, Mama benar-benar serius!"

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu!" jawabnya. Baginya, berapa kali pun tidak masalah. Dia hanya ingin melihat Mama bahagia dan tidak tersakiti lagi. Dan kali ini, Luhan benar-benar berharap kalau Mama akan bahagia.

"Maaf, akhirnya putraku pulang juga!"

Namun saat Luhan melihat siapa yang menjadi pacar baru Mamanya kali ini! Luhan benar-benar tercekat. Tubuhnya bergetar ngeri. Dan dia tahu, kalau kali ini pun, Mama pasti akan tersakiti lagi pada akhirnya. Dan mungkin, kali ini, dia lah penyebabnya.

**. . .**

Berada di sekolah dengan ditemani bisik-bisik tak sedap dari para murid merupakan hal biasa bagi Luhan. Bahkan dia tidak lagi kaget dengan apa yang menyambutnya saat Luhan membuka lokernya. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya. Loker itu, sudah penuh dengan sampah dan kertas-kertas bertuliskan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuknya. Tch! Luhan tersenyum miris. Menutup kembali pintu lokernya setelah memindahkan sampah-sampah itu ke dalam plastik yang selalu dibawanya, Luhan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya.

Bugh

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat telak di kepala bagian kanannya. Namun belum sempat dia mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, beberapa tangan menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya ke sebuah gang sempit dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas jalanan yang kotor. Dan pukulan itu kembali mendarat di kepalanya. Mengabaikan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, Luhan menatap para penyerangnya. Beberapa yeoja menatapnya penuh amarah. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan memegang balok kayu, yang Luhan yakini sebagai penyebab rasa pening di kepalanya saat ini.

"Itu akibatnya karena merebut pacarku!"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berbicara. Yeoja itu. Seragam itu. Rasanya Luhan pernah melihatnya. Dimana?

"Bukan hanya pacarmu saja. Dia juga banyak merebut pacar orang lain. Julukannya di sekolah adalah pelacur EXO High School!" ucap yeoja lainnya.

Bugh

Sebuah tendangan mendarat telak di perutnya. "Dasar brengsek! Tidak tahu malu! Bukan hanya gay menjijikkan, kau bahkan merebut pacar orang!" geram yeoja itu.

"Sudah berapa banyak namja yang kau tiduri, eoh?"

Luhan kini tidak tahu lagi siapa yang berbicara. Suara pukulan yang bertubi-tubi disertai sumpah serapah itu terus bersahut-sahutan. Wajahnya, perutnya, kakinya, kepalanya. Semua menjadi sasaran empuk mereka. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak melawan mereka. Hanya menahannya saja. Dia malas untuk sekedar melawan.

Grepp

Dua pasang tangan memegang erat lengan kanan dan kirinya. Dan satu tangan lagi menarik rambutnya untuk mendongakkan waja Luhan.

"Pelacur EXO High School ya?" Yeoja dengan seragam yang berbeda dari yang lainnya itu berjongkok di depan Luhan dan tersenyum manis. "Sekarang katakan padaku! Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya dengan Sehun, eoh?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Sehun? Aku tidak kenal dengan namja bernama Sehun," jawab Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

Plakk

"Jangan berbohong! Kemarin kau sedang membetulkan seragammu di taman bersama dengan Sehun! AKU MELIHATNYA, BODOH!" teriaknya marah tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

Ah! Yeoja ini. Luhan ingat sekarang. Mereka bertemu di lift hari itu. Yeoja yang menempel pada namja tampan itu. Jadi, namanya Sehun?

"Tch!" Luhan berdecih dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Geurae! Aku memang melakukannya dengan Sehun. Wae?" ucapnya santai. Membuat yeoja itu semakin marah.

"KAU!" geramnya dan mencekik leher Luhan. "Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriaknya marah. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan takut dari teman-temannya.

"Jihyun-ah! Dia bisa mati kalau seperti itu!" ucap Yujin mencoba melepaskan tangan Jihyun dari leher Luhan. Dilihatnya dua orang ibu-ibu yang sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka, membuatnya semakin panik. "Jihyun-ah! Ada yang datang, ayo kita pergi saja. Bisa gawat kalau kita melakukannya di sini!" ucapnya panik. Dan dengan bantuan temannya, dia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Jihyun di leher Luhan.

"KAU! Lain kali, kalau kau berani mendekati Sehun lagi, akan ku cabut jantungmu!" ancam Jihyun sebelum berlalu bersama teman-temannya.

'Tch! Terserah. Mau mengeluarkan otakku juga tidak apa-apa. Biar saja. Tidak akan ada yang perduli!' batin Luhan. Lama dia terduduk di sana. Menunggu rasa pening itu hilang, baru kemudian beranjak untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

. . .

"Kim Luhan! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa wajah dan pakaianmu seperti itu?" teriak Yura saat melihat Luhan di ruang tamu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, eoh? Kita kan ada janji dengan pacar Mama hari ini!"

Bahkan Mama sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan pacar-pacar sialannya itu.

"Mama kan bisa pergi sendiri." Lagian aku tidak tertarik untuk bertemu dengan lelaki tua itu.

"Tidak bisa! Mama sudah berjanji akan pergi denganmu. Dia juga mau membawa anaknya ke sana!" omel Yura. "Tapi kalau wajahmu seperti itu, Mama kan malu! Lalu mama harus bilang a—"

"Itu kan pacar Mama! Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Terserah Mama mau bilang apa!"

Blamm

Luhan membanting keras pintu kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Mengabaikan suara ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya. Mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan menyebal Mamanya. Luhan berjalan gontai menuju kasurnya. Membaringkan tubuh kurusnya tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang kotor. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Dia merasa lelah dengan semuanya. Hhhh. Seandainya dia mati. Mengapa yeoja-yeoja sialan itu tidak mengambil nyawanya saja tadi!?

Saat kedua manik matanya terpejam, bayangan-bayangan menyebalkan terlintas silih berganti di sana. Mamanya. Yeoja itu. pria tua kekasih Mama nya. Semua bayangan itu membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Tidak adakah seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

Lalu, bayangan punggung namja bernama Sehun itu mengusir semua bayangan menyebalkan sebelumnya. Tatapan mata nya yang dingin. Entah kenapa, Luhan merindukannya. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun akan merasa jijik padanya. Meskipun Sehun juga menganggapnya sebagai seorang pelacur. Luhan tidak perduli. Dia hanya ingin melihat Sehun. Sekali saja. Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun lagi.

"Sehun-ah!" lirihnya. Tersenyum manis saat nama itu terucap dari bibirnya dan terdengar di telinganya. Dan Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. Berharap untuk melihat namja itu di dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Entah Tuhan yang terlalu sayang padanya atau Tuhan justru sangat membencinya. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Karena saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, apa yang dilihat oleh Luhan adalah dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Eoh? Luhan-ah? Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Yura saat melihat Luhan yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Mengapa pakaianmu seperti itu? Kita lagi kedatangan tamu. Kenalkan, dia Sehun. Putra dari Tuan Oh Seung Hyun! Siswa kelas 2 SMA. Dia lebih muda satu tahun darimu."

"A-annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Luhan," ucap Luhan terbata. "Hai. Namaku Oh Sehun!"

"Wajahmu kenapa? Coba paman lihat," Tuan Oh tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memegang pipinya. "Sayang sekali wajah cantikmu sampai terluka begini," ucapnya dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan.

Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karena sentuhan Tuan Oh. Sentuhan yang sangat menjijikkan. Dan tangannya refleks menepis kasar tangan Tuan Oh agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" teriaknya kemudian berlari menuju ke arah dapur. Membersihkan wajahnya dari tangan kotor Tuan Oh. Tidak menyadari iris mata Sehun yang terus menatap lekat ke arahnya.

Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Mengapa namja yang paling ingin ditemuinya itu bisa bersama dengan pria tua mesum yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya? Luhan terus membasuh wajahnya dengan perasaan kesal. Kesal karena berapa kalipun dia mencucinya, sentuhan itu tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. Dan dia benci itu. Sangat benci.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membasuh wajahmu seperti itu?" suara berat Sehun menghentikan Luhan dari kegiatannya. "Lukamu. Sepertinya bukan luka karena jatuh. Kalau dicuci terus, bukannya akan terasa perih?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan handuk kecil yang tergantung di samping wastafel untuk Luhan.

"Mengapa kau kemari? Bagaimana dengan Mama dan Paman?" tanya Luhan. Saat ini keduanya sudah duduk bersandar di lantai dapur. "Mereka berdua sedang bermesraan, dan aku malas melihatnya," jawab Sehun. "Dari pada itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku rasa, Seoul tidak seluas yang terlihat." lanjutnya. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Errrmmm, waktu itu. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," ucap Luhan setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Dan juga... aku minta maaf!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Saat kau menolongku, aku bukannya berterima kasih, tapi malah menawarkan uang dan tubuhku sebagai imbalannya. Aku.. benar-benar minta maaf," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Gwaenchanna!" jawab Sehun. "Kau, berhentilah berbuat hal-hal seperti itu. Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Luka di wajahmu, penyebabnya juga sama, kan? Jika kau terus seperti ini, pada akhirnya nanti, kau lah yang akan terluka. Karena itu, berhentilah berbuat bodoh!" nasehat Sehun. "Oh ya! Ayahku itu, nafsunya besar loh! Tapi, orang sepertimu tidak mungkin bermain dengan orang seperti ayahku kan?" candanya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Seperti ada batu besar yang tersangkut di sana.

"Hei. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba memucat. "A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Luhan pelan.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai mengobrol." Perlahan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Luhan mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun. Menahannya agar tidak pergi. "A-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya nya. "Hanya berbicara dan mengobrol seperti ini juga tidak masalah. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sehun tertegun menatap wajah Luhan. Mata itu. Mata yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Entah mengapa terlihat sangat indah. Sangat rapuh. Membuat dirinya ingin melindunginya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Luhan. "Tentu saja. Tapi pertama-tama, kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu dulu, ne!" ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

Sangat tipis. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Luhan. Dan sentuhan itu. Bahkan setelah bayangan Sehun menghilang dari hadapannya, sentuhan itu masih terasa. Hangat. Sama sekali berbeda dengan sentuhan menjijikkan sebelumnya. Dan Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum saat menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

Namun senyuman itu segera berubah menjadi senyuman pedih dengan setetes air mata yang mengiringinya saat mengingat takdir yang tengah menyelimuti mereka berdua saat itu.

'_**Sehun-ah! Aku... sudah menjual tubuhku seharga 300 ribu Won pada ayahmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahuinya? Kau pasti, akan membenciku dan tidak ingin lagi untuk bertemu denganku kan?'**_

**. . .**

**TeBeCe?**

**Or**

**END?**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooooong ^_^

Kalau ada yang belom kenal, nama saya Liyya, jadi bisa panggil 'Liyya', Eonnie, Chingu, atopun Saeng. Liyya SEUMURAN sama Luhan. So, jangan panggil author ataupun yang sejenisnya, okay! ;)

Seharusnya ff ini Liyya post di hari Anniv nya HunHan. Tapi karena banyak hal, Liyya gagal untuk post di hari itu :'(

Ohya, ke depannya, entah chap berapa, ff ini bakal ada SEDIKIT M-Preg Issue, jadi, buat kalian yang gak suka atau gak nyaman sama kata-kata 'M-PREG', Liyya udah warn sebelumnya ya :D

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak nge-feel yaaaaaa :'(

BTW, kalo ada yang berinat untuk Review, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D

See U next Chapter^^

Maybe? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love**

Chap 2

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?), YAOI

Rate: T+

**A/N:**

**Annyeooooooong ^_^**

**Kali ini Liyya bawa HunHan lagi neeeehhh :D Ini cerita bisa dibilang remake(?) atau terinspirasi(?) dari satu komik yang pernah Liyya baca. Judulnya 'First Love' karya 'Isao Sakamoto'. Tapi ini versi nya Liyya. Versi YAOI. Dan tentu saja versi HunHan :D**

**TOLONG BACA A/N DI AKHIR CERITA YAAAAAAAAAA :D**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa dia melakukan hal itu, menjual tubuhnya seperti itu, Luhan benar-benar tidak punya jawabannya. Tapi dia tahu, tiga tahun yang lalu, dia tidak seperti itu.

Masih teringat jelas di dalam benak Luhan bagaimana bahagianya dia saat itu. Saat keluarganya masih utuh. Saat Baba masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Saat Luhan, masih menjadi anak baik-baik kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya. Saat Mama masih menyayanginya dan selalu memanjakannya.

Tapi tentu saja setiap hal-hal indah dan menyenangkan yang terjadi dalam hidup pasti memiliki sebuah kata 'akhir'. Dan bagi Luhan, keindahan dan kesenangan dalam hidupnya berakhir ketika Mama memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan Kris di dalam kamarnya.

Mama marah, tentu saja. Tapi dibandingkan dengan kata marah, Mama lebih bisa dibilang terkejut. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana Mama meminta Kris untuk pergi dari rumah mereka malam itu dengan suara bergetar. Luhan juga ingat sekali bagaimana Mama menginterogasinya perihal apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dan saat Luhan akhirnya mengakui tentang orientasi seks nya, tentang hubungan 'coba-coba' nya dengan Kris, dia melihat Baba berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan mata terbuka selebar mungkin, sebelum akhirnya ambruk di sana dengan satu tangan yang mencengkeram kuat dada kirinya.

Luhan tidak tahu kalau Baba memiliki jantung yang lemah. Hanya dengan berita yang sedikit mengejutkan, Baba bahkan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tapi untuk seseorang di usia itu, Luhan tidak terlalu terkejut. Baba, jika dibandingkan dengan Mama memang sedikit lebih berumur. Mama langsung memanggil ambulance untuk membawa Baba ke rumah sakit malam itu. Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, Baba akhirnya meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Karena dirinya.

Hari-hari indah dan menyenangkan itu tidak pernah lagi menghampiri Luhan semenjak malam itu. Mama tidak pernah lagi memanjakannya. Menatap Luhan pun tidak. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah merasa kalau Mama berlaku tidak adil apalagi kejam padanya. Dia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mama. After all, dia lah orang yang telah menyebabkan hidup Mama jadi seperti ini. Dia telah 'membunuh' Baba dan menyakiti Mama. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Luhan karena Mama tidak mengusirnya pergi dari rumah. Walau bagaimana pun, sepertinya Mama masih menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Pada awalnya rasa sedih itu pasti ada. Kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang yang seharusnya paling menyayanginya secara tiba-tiba. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya lagi. Setelah malam itu, dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kris. Entahlah, yang Luhan dengar dari teman-temannya, Kris pindah ke Kanada bersama dengan Ibunya. Dan Luhan kembali sendiri.

Semakin hari, hubungannya dengan Mama semakin memburuk. Hampir tidak ada percakapan sama sekali diantara keduanya. Mama juga sama sekali tidak pernah membahas masalah orientasi seks Luhan lagi. Seolah dia tidak perduli dengan kenyataan bahwa anak semata wayangnya adalah seorang gay. Hell! Mama bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari kalau dia memiliki seorang anak di rumahnya. Mama selalu pergi di malam hari dan kerap kali berganti-ganti kekasih. Luhan tidak pernah keberatan apalagi protes. Dia paham. Mama kesepian. Mama butuh seseorang di sampingnya. Mama mencoba mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dan Luhan pun, mulai mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kai. Namja pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan ke-virgin-annya. Saat itu Luhan berada di penghujung kelas satu SMA. Sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan study banding dengan salah satu sekolah di Busan. Dan Luhan bertemu dengan Kai di sana. Tidak ada uang saat itu. Apa yang terjadi murni karena rasa ingin tahu, naluri, dan nafsu dua bocah yang berada dalam masa pubernya. Dan sedikit alkohol yang membantu membangkitkan suasana tentunya.

Luhan menikmatinya, dia tidak akan menyangkal hal itu. Dan lama-lama, dia semakin berani. Menjual tubuhnya pada pria-pria hidung belang yang kesepian seperti dirinya. Luhan merasa dibutuhkan. Dan dia menyukai perhatian dari para pelanggannya. Apalagi, uang yang dihasilkannya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Dia bisa membeli apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa harus meminta pada Mama.

Tentu saja semua tidak selalu menyenangkan. Luhan mulai merasa jengah. Jengah pada dirinya sendiri, jengah pada kehidupannya, jengah pada tubuhnya, jengah pada mereka yang membeli tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Luhan enggan untuk berhenti. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang membuat Luhan tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Karena itu, meskipun dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun bahkan terkadang merasa jijik saat harus melakukan itu semua, Luhan tetap melakukannya. Toh hanya beberapa jam saja, dan setelah itu dia bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan kembali membelanjakan uangnya sesuka hati.

Sampai kemudian, Sehun datang dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dan Luhan seolah tersadar dari tidur panjangnya karena kalimat Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Luhan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, benarkah itu yang diinginkan hatinya? Benarkah hatinya baik-baik saja saat melakukan itu semua?

**. . .**

3 hari setelah pertemuan tak sengaja di rumahnya itu, Luhan sama sekali belum melihat Sehun lagi. Hal ini membuat perasaan ingin bertemu itu semakin membuncah. Apalagi, saat itu Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan waktu dia meminta untuk bertemu lagi. Luhan tahu kalau dia sudah menjadi terlalu serakah sekarang. Tuhan sudah mengabulkan keinginannya untuk melihat Sehun sekali lagi, dan sekarang dia kembali meminta hal yang sama pada Tuhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan, benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan namja itu.

Di sekolah, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Bisik-bisik yang mengganggu gendang telinganya, sampah dan sumpah serapah yang memenuhi lokernya, serta tatapan benci dari kebanyakan siswi yang tertuju padanya. Semuanya masih tetap sama.

"Hei, Luhan!" panggil seseorang. "Hari ini temani aku yuk. Aku akan menyewa kamar yang bagus kali ini, bagaimana?" ajak namja itu. Luhan tidak tahu namanya.

"_**Jika kau terus seperti ini, pada akhirnya nanti, kau lah yang akan terluka."**_

"Shireo! Kau bayar saja pacarmu yang cerewet itu. Aku tidak mau!" jawab Luhan cuek dan berlalu meninggalkan namja itu. Mengabaikan raut wajah bingung yang ditunjukkan namja itu atas penolakannya.

Ya! Luhan sudah memutuskan. Dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu. Toh selama ini, dia melakukannya bukan karena dia kesulitan uang atau apa. Hanya karena bosan dengan hidupnya. Itu saja.

Tapi mulai hari ini, Luhan ingin mencoba menjadi Luhan yang baru. Luhan yang pantas berteman dengan Sehun.

Luhan terus berjalan. Dia ingin menemui Sehun. Dia baru berhenti saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Lengkap dengan Jihyun yang menempel di lengan kirinya. Dia baru sadar kalau kakinya baru saja membawanya menuju SM High School. Sekolahnya Sehun.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Apa Luhan kemari untuk bertemu dengannya? "Dia siapa, Sehun-ah? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jihyun tak suka. Tapi Sehun seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jihyun.

"Kau! Ada apa kemari?" Jihyun beralih pada Luhan karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaannya tadi. "Aku, pacarnya Sehun! Kau ada perlu apa mencari kekasihku?" tanya nya lagi. Luhan menatap Jihyun tak suka. Seandainya bukan karena Sehun, ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulit gadis itu dengan kaus kaki yang sedang dipakainya saat ini. Tch! Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, gadis ini menghajarnya dengan sangat garang. Dan hari ini, di depan Sehun, dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalinya? 'Dasar yeoja bermuka dua!' batin Luhan.

"A-aku—"

Biip biip biip

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Memutus semua kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Tanpa melihat ID si penelfon, Luhan menerima panggilan itu. Dan jantungnya benar-benar serasa akan berhenti begitu mendengar suara di seberang sana.

"Luhan sayang! Kita bisa bertemu hari ini, kan? Aku tidak akan menolak jika jadi kau!"

Jantung Luhan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya memucat. Lidahnya kelu. Orang ini! Mengapa masih terus mengejarnya? Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan darinya?

"Sehun-ah! Mungkin itu kekasihnya. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Kkajja!" ucap Jihyun kemudian menarik lengan Sehun untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih terlihat mematung di sana. Dan meskipun berat, dia tetap menuruti Jihyun. Mungkin itu memang kekasihnya, pikir Sehun. Dan jika itu benar, maka dia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Jangan pergi!' Dia ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu. Meneriakkannya agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu akan suara yang terus terdengar dari seberang sana. Dan saat tersadar, Luhan sudah -kembali- berada di mobil yang sama yang pernah ditumpanginya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada kebetulan seperti ini ya?" ucap Tuan Oh sembari melirik Luhan yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. "Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh, Luhan!" imbuhnya, tersenyum mesum.

"Tch! Aku. Kalau saja aku tahu kau adalah kekasih Mama, aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur denganmu hari itu!" Luhan menatap dingin ke arah jalanan di depannya. Berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Hehehehe," kekeh Tuan Oh. "Kau benar! Tapi tidak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin mencicipi tubuh indah itu sekali lagi!" ujarnya dengan seringaian mesum yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan di mata Luhan. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh mungil Luhan sudah di seret ke dalam kamar hotel yang sepertinya sudah dipesan oleh Tuan Oh sebelumnya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak mau!" Luhan terus meronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Tuan Oh.

"Aigoooo! Kau tahu? Kau justru semakin terlihat menggairahkan saat marah dan meronta seperti ini!" tukas Tuan Oh kemudian menghimpit tubuh Luhan di atas kasur. "Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga? Jadi kita harus lebih mengakrabkan diri, Luhan. Kau, tidak ingin ibumu tahu, kan?" ancamnya.

Luhan menggeleng berkali-kali. Tidak tidak! Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini lagi. Tuan Oh atau bukan, dia tidak boleh melakukan ini lagi. Dia bahkan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan berubah untuk Sehun. Dia akan menjadi Luhan yang baru. Ini salah. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Hentikan! Tua bangka brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan terus meronta dan menjerit menyumpahi Tuan Oh. Menghindari bibir menjijikkan yang ingin menyerang bibirnya itu.

"Tch! Tidak perlu jual mahal, sayang. Bukankah waktu itu juga, kau mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhmu sepuas hatiku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada ibumu! Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua," ancam Tuan Oh lagi.

Luhan masih meronta. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai apapun yang bisa dicapainya. Yang bisa digunakannya untuk mempertahankan diri. Dan dia berhasil. Sebuah lampu meja kini berada di tangan kirinya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan segera mengayunkan tangannya ke arah kepala Tuan Oh dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya.

Brughh

"Ugh..!" Tubuh tambun Tuan Oh tersungkur ke atas lantai akibat pukulan Luhan. Dan dengan penuh kebencian, Luhan kembali mengayunkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh pria tua ini. Tapi dia masih sadar. Lampu meja itu mendarat sempurna di samping wajah Tuan Oh yang terlihat menyedihkan karena takut.

"Aku tidak perduli. Beberkan saja kalau kau mau! Entah itu ketahuan Mama atau bahkan sekolah sekalipun, aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Karena kau tua bangka! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!" tukasnya penuh emosi dan segera meninggalkan kamar hotel yang membuatnya mual itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak perduli lagi. Walaupun Mama membencinya. Walaupun sekolah mengeluarkannya. Walaupun semua orang meninggalkannya. Dia tidak perduli. Asalkan ada Sehun bersamanya. Asalkan Sehun tidak membencinya. Luhan tidak membutuhkan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! Kau mengenal namja itu? Kau tidak selingkuh dengannya kan?" Sehun hanya terdiam tidak menjawab. "Aku tidak mau Sehun dekat-dekat dengan namja itu. Dia bukan anak baik-baik, Sehun-ah! Kau tahu? Di sekolahnya saja, dia dijuluki pelacur karena mau tidur dengan cowok manapun demi uang. Tch! Pantas saja kalau dia sampai dipukuli orang seperti itu!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Jihyun. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya nya dingin. "Eh? A-aku tidak me-melakukan apa-apa kok. A-aku—"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Park Jihyun! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Apa kau yang telah melukainya?" tanya nya lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Geurae! Aku yang melakukannya! Wae?" jawab Jihyun. "Bukan aku yang salah. Dia yang sudah merebut pacarku! Jelas saja aku marah. Aku juga mewakili yeoja-yeoja lain yang pacarnya direbut oleh namja menjijikkan itu!"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun menatap Jihyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Dia sudah banyak merebut kekasih orang lain. Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran padanya supaya dia mengerti!" ucap Jihyun membela dirinya. "Wae? Mengapa Sehun marah? Mengapa kau membelanya? Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya? Apa namja itu lebih baik dariku? Dia itu hanya seorang pelacur. Jadi dia tidak mungkin serius denganmu, Oh Sehun!"

Grebb

Sehun mencengkeram kerah seragam Jihyun dengan kasar dan menatapnya dengat tatapan terdingin yang pernah Jihyun lihat. "Kau! Jangan pernah mendekati Luhan lagi! Kalau kau masih berani mendekati apalagi menyakitinya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja!" ancamnya. Mendorong tubuh Jihyun dengan kasar kemudian meninggalkannya di sana. Perasaannya tidak enak. Entah mengapa, dia merasa kalau harus menemui Luhan saat itu.

**. . .**

Dugh dugh dugh dugh

"Yaaaak! Luhan-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi selama itu, eoh? Cepatlah keluar! Kau hanya membuang-buang air saja!" teriak Yura dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

Luhan terus mengusap seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan kasar. Entah berapa banyak sabun yang sudah dipakainya. Tapi bau itu masih menempel di tubuhnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mengapa bau si tua bangka itu tidak kunjung hilang dari tubuhnya? Dia benci tubuh kotor ini.

"Yaak! Xi Luhan! Kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang juga! Mama akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mendobraknya! Kau pikir, siapa yang membayar tagihannya, eoh?" Yura masih setia berdiri di depan kamar mandi dan mengomeli Luhan.

Cklekk

"Mengapa Mama terus mengomel? Padahal biasanya kan mama mandi lebih lama dari itu," komentar Luhan begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa katamu? Dasar anak tidak sopan! Tidak tahu diri! Sudah berteman dengan anak-anak yang tidak benar sampai babak belur seperti itu! Sebenarnya kau belajar atau berkelahi di sekolahmu itu?! Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya, Luhan. Tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolah. Tidak perlu bekerja. Semuanya kebutuhanmu sudah tersedia. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya belajar! Mengapa itu saja tidak bisa kau lakukan, eoh?!"

"Berisik!"

"M-mwoo?!"

"Aku bilang, Mama terlalu berisik!" teriak Luhan emosi. "Mama menyuruhku belajar terus-menerus sedangkan Mama melakukan apapun seenaknya. Pulang pergi dari rumah dengan pria yang berbeda! Apa Mama pikir hidupku hanya bisa diisi dengan belajar saja? Apa yang Mama tahu dariku? Mama bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Apa katamu? Kau—"

Kriiing kriiing

Suara panggilan masuk yang berasal dari ponsel Yura menghentikan omelannya. Setelah melempar pandangan sebal pada anaknya, Yura pun segera meraih ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Oh, Tuan Oh?"

"..."

"Ne? Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba? Tu-tunggu dulu! Halo.. Halo?"

Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Yura yang memburu. Luhan menatap khawatir pada ibunya dan berniat untuk mendekatinya. Tapi, tatapan mata Yura saat dia berbalik untuk menatap Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tuan Oh?!" teriaknya marah. "A-apa maksud Mama?" tanya Luhan.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Luhan! Hubungan kami baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Dia bahkan berkata akan melamarku. Sampai dia bertemu denganmu!" tukas Yura kemudian mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan kasar hingga punggung Luhan berbenturan dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"Padahal kami selalu bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap hari. Padahal Mama tidak melakukan salah apapun. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan kami tanpa penjelasan apapun? Mengapa dia memutuskan Mama hanya dengan panggilan sesingkat itu?!" Yura berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan menatapnya benci.

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat telak di pipi kiri Luhan. "Mengapa kau mengganggu Mama? Semua ini pasti gara-gara kau, Luhan! Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang terfikirkan oleh Mama. Mengapa kau harus menghancurkan semuanya?!" Yura kembali mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan kasar hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Mama akan berbicara dengan Tuan Oh! Dan jika benar ini semua karenamu! Mama bersumpah kalau Mama tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Hhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan. Dia sudah menduganya. Pak tua itu pasti akan membeberkannya. Dan sekarang ibunya ke sana, dia pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh pada ibunya. Biar saja. Dia tidak perduli. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Hanya sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh.

Ting tong

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Dengan malas, Luhan menyeret tubuhnya untuk melangkah membukakan pintu. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Jantungnya berdetak senang. Setelah semua yang dialaminya hari ini, dia ingin sekali bersandar di dada bidang itu. Menumpahkan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba datang. Soalnya aku tidak mempunyai nomer ponselmu," ucap Sehun. "Karena kau tiba-tiba datang ke sekolahku, jadi aku pikir mungkin kau ada keperluan denganku. Jadi—"

"Ada apa kemari?" potong Luhan.

Ya. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama kali ini. Karena apa yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah itu, sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Seolah bibirnya menolak untuk menerima perintah dari otaknya.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk tidur denganku? Masuk saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Biasanya aku menerima bayaran 300 ribu Won. Tapi karena wajahmu begitu tampan, aku akan memberikan pelayanan gratis untukmu. Bagaimana?" Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Sebuah senyuman yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa berbuat seperti itu sangat menyanangkan?" cibir Sehun. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Tch! Benar-benar menggelikan! Sepertinya aku salah menilaimu, Luhan! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" ucapnya kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Menyenangkan kok!" Sehun berhenti melangkah dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Menjual tubuh. Itu terasa menyenangkan!" tukas Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu keahlian khusus. Hanya bermodalkan tubuh mulus saja. Lalu kau bertemu dengan pelanggan. Dan dalam beberapa menit, kau akan mendapatkan beratus-ratus ribu Won di tanganmu. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Aku bahkan pernah hanya menghabiskan waktu 5 menit saja loh!"

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Bukankah dia tidak ingin Sehun membencinya? Tapi mengapa mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk berbicara dan terus menerus mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada di dalam hatinya?

"Mereka hanya butuh tubuh ini, dan aku butuh uang mereka. Kami sama-sama puas dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan! Memangnya salah?"

Grebb

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan dan menyandarkannya di dadanya. Memeluknya dengan satu tangan. "Aku mengerti," ucap Sehun lembut seraya mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Tapi, jika memang begitu, mengapa kau menangis? Mengapa ada air mata yang mengalir di sini?" ucapnya menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangan lebarnya. Menghapus satu persatu bulir kristal yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Luhan sendiri tidak menyadari air mata itu jika saja Sehun tidak menyebutkannya. "Mengapa wajahmu terlihat begitu terluka, Luhan-ah?"

Luhan kehilangan pertahanannya saat tangan kekar Sehun kembali memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dan menggenggam erat kemeja bagian depan yang dikenakan olehnya, Luhan baru menyadarinya. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Sehun dengan suara dan air matanya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya. Dan Luhan semakin terisak di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Gwaenchanna, Luhan-ah! Menangislah!"

Pelukan ini, sentuhan ini, terasa begitu hangat. Begitu lembut. Begitu menyenangkan. Sepertinya, ini pertama kalinya Luhan diperlakukan selembut ini oleh seseorang. Dan dia sangat menyukainya. Berada di dalam pelukan Sehun, membuatnya seolah bisa melupakan semua beban di dalam hidupnya. Dekapan Sehun, membuat hatinya tenang. Banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan Luhan pada Sehun. Banyak sekali yang ingin diceritakannya. Tapi kali ini, dia ingin tetap seperti ini saja. Berada di dalam pelukan hangat Sehun sedikit lebih lama lagi. Karena Luhan sadar. Sehun, bukanlah miliknya.

**. . .**

"Eunghh.." Sehun mengusap-usap kening Luhan dengan lembut saat melihat Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Seperti ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sudah setengah jam sejak Luhan menangis hebat dan tertidur di pelukannya. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Sehun terus duduk di sana. Di samping sofa dimana dia membaringkan Luhan, dengan tangan kanan yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Perlahan, mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya nya kemudian tersenyum manis dan membantu Luhan untuk duduk.

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Mianhae, aku tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu," sesalnya. "Aniyo. Gwaenchanna. Sesekali, menangis itu perlu loh," jawab Sehun.

"Eum, kau benar. Meskipun sedikit memalukan, tapi aku merasa lebih lega sekarang. Terima kasih!" ucap Luhan tersenyum malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibak poni Luhan dan mengusap pelipisnya pelan. "Syukurlah. Lukanya sudah sembuh," ujarnya. "Aku minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, Jihyun melakukan itu padamu,"

"Eh? Aniyo. Aku—"

"Tidak perlu disembunyikan, Luhan-ah. Jihyun sudah mengakui semuanya. Agar kau menjauhiku, dia melukaimu seperti itu. Maaf! Aku membuatmu menjadi seperti itu!"

"A-aniyo. Jangan seperti ini, Sehun-ah!" Jangan! Jangan meminta maaf demi dia. Aku tidak suka.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "M-Mama!" Luhan menatap takut pada Yuri. Tatapan itu, sama persis dengan tatapan mata teman-teman di sekolahnya. Tatapan itu, sama persis dengan tatapan Yura saat mengetahui kalau anaknya bukanlah namja normal yang menyukai yeoja seperti namja-namja lainnya. Saat Baba Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya malam itu.

Mama memang selalu menatap benci dirinya karena telah membuatnya menjadi seorang janda. Mama selalu menyalahkannya atas kematian Baba. Tapi Luhan selalu berusaha melakukan apapun yang dia bisa agar Mama berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Dan dia berhasil. Mama, meskipun masih tidak menyukainya seperti sebelumnya, telah berhenti menatap benci pada Luhan. Karena Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya bangga dengan prestasinya di sekolah yang terus meningkat. Sampai hari ini.

Apakah Mama sudah mengetahui semuanya sekarang?

"Wah wah wah! Kau hebat Xi Luhan!" Yura mendengus kesal pada anaknya dan tersenyum sinis. Sangat sinis. "Tidak cukup ayahnya, sekarang kau pun ingin meniduri anaknya, eoh?"

Luhan tercekat. Mengaihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sehun yang terlihat kebingungan. "Apa maksud Bibi?" tanya Sehun.

"A-aniyo, Sehun-ah! Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu. I-ini bukan apa-apa kok!" kata Luhan panik dan berusaha untuk mendorong Sehun agar keluar dari rumahnya. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau ada hubungannya dengan ayahku, aku harus tahu!" ucap Sehun. "Ani—"

"Sehun benar. Dia harus tahu semuanya Luhan. Jadi, tetaplah di sini, Sehun-ah! Dan Luhan, mengapa tidak kau mulai ceritanya sekarang?" Yura berjalan mendekat, masih tersenyum sinis. "Kau tahu? Luhan itu, dia ingin merebut pacarku!" tukasnya. Membuat tak hanya Sehun tapi juga Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kamu merayunya dan berkata 'daripada dengan bibi tua itu, lebih baik dengan daun muda sepertiku saja' padanya, kan? Dan kau bahkan meminta bayaran pada Tuan Oh! Karena itulah dia ingin berpisah denganku! Karena dia tidak ingin tinggal bersamamu!" Yura mencengkeram kuat leher anaknya. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Luhan yang memucat karena kehilangan aliran darahnya. Kalau bukan karena Sehun, mungkin Yura sedah menjadi pembunuh sekarang.

"Bibi! Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh anakmu sendiri!" bentak Sehun, tidak perduli kalau itu adalah seseorang yang lebih tua dari dirinya, dan beralih menatap Luhan. "Itu tidak benarkan, Luhan? Itu bohong, kan?"

Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dia berbohong. Waktu itu dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ahjussie brengsek itu adalah kekasih Mamanya. Dia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi dia belum siap untuk dibenci oleh Sehun. Walau bagaimanapun, kenyataan kalau Luhan sudah tidur dengan Tuan Oh, ayah Sehun, adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dan Sehun tidak boleh tahu itu. Tidak sekarang.

'Tua bangka sialan. Sepertinya dia sengaja menjadikanku sebagai kambing hitam!' batin Luhan.

"Sehun-ah! Pulanglah, ne!? Aku pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti, hmmm?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap. Mata itu lagi. Tatapan itu lagi. Entah mengapa, Sehun tidak bisa berkata tidak pada mata itu. Dia pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Bibi, ayahku dan Luhan, bukankah seharusnya Bibi lebih mempercayai Luhan? Dengarkanlah sedikit apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Ayahku itu, kau bahkan tidak begitu mengenalnya, kan? Mungkin, sebenarnya ayahku lah yang ditolak oleh Luhan. Dan mungkin juga, Luhan menolaknya karena Bibi kan?" ucap Sehun sebelum membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari rumah Luhan.

"MWOO? Dasar anak kurang ajar!" umpat Yura. "Kau Luhan! Mengakulah! Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Oh itu benar, kan?" desaknya pada Luhan.

"Aniyo! Itu sama sekali tidak benar," jawab Luhan tegas. "Apa maksudmu? Mengapa Tuan Oh harus berbohong?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Mama! Kalau pun aku mengatakannya, apa Mama akan percaya padaku? Tidak, kan? Jadi percuma saja aku bicara! Yang penting, apa yang diucapkan Tuan Oh itu adalah sebuah kebohongan! Mama jangan percaya pada laki-laki tua itu!" tegas Luhan.

"Tunggu! Yaakkk! Apa maksudmu, eoh? Xi Luhan!"

"Dia berbohong pada Mama! Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan." Luhan bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan kedua lutut terlipat dan kedua tangan yang memeluk lututnya. Ternyata, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin dibenci oleh Sehun. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan hangat itu. Dia masih ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut dan pelukan menenangkan Sehun.

'_**Sehun-ah! Apa kau mempercayai kata-kata Mama? Apa setelah ini kau akan bertanya pada ayahmu? Apa kau masih mau memandangku setelah mengetahui kebenarannya? Atau kau akan membenciku? Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Seandainya kita bertemu lebih awal. Apakah semua akan tetap sama, Sehun-ah? Aku, bolehkah aku berharap kalau semuanya akan berbeda?'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan gontai dari rumah Luhan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Ayahnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ibu nya Luhan? Lalu, apa maksud perkataan Bibi tadi? Luhan ingin merebut ayahnya dari Bibi?

"Itu tidak mungkin!" gumamnya pelan. Hhhhh. Sehun mendesah pelan. Bagaimana pun Sehun memikirkannya, Luhan dan Ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jihyun yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depannya. Menghadang jalan Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal melihat yeoja itu. Mengapa dia di sini? Apa dia menunggunya? Memutuskan kalau mengabaikan Jihyun adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Tapi Jihyun tidak menyerah sama sekali. "Jadi, kau benar-benar pergi ke tempatnya?" tanya Jihyun sambil berjalan di samping Sehun. Mengerutkan keningnya saat saat Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Hanya melihatnya sekilas dengan tatapan malas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Yaak! Sehun-ah! Mengapa kau memasang wajah dingin seperti itu di depan pacarmu sendiri, eoh?" teriaknya sebal.

"Tch!" Sehun berdecih kesal. "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan wajahku, kita PUTUS saja!" ucapnya enteng, tidak lupa untuk menekankan kata 'putus'. "Lagi pula, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah bilang 'iya' saat kita memulai 'kembali' hubungan ini!" lanjutnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Jihyun terlihat semakin kesal. Namun kemudian, yeoja itu justru tersenyum licik dan memperlambat jalannya. Melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan di belakang Sehun. "Kau hebat Oh Sehun!" tukasnya. "Setelah kembali dari tempat namja genit itu, kau langsung mengajakku berpisah tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah!" Sehun masih berjalan di depannya tanpa menghiraukannya. "Wae? Apa namja itu sudah membayarmu dengan tubuhnya? Karena setelah aku mengingatnya, bukankah dia namja yang bertemu dengan kita di dalam lift hotel waktu itu?" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Katakan padaku, Sehun-ah! Mana yang lebih membuatmu tertarik padanya?" tanya Jihyun. "Apa itu 'service' nya di atas ranjang? Atau..." Jihyun sengaja memotong kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian Sehun. Meski terlihat cuek, yeoja itu tahu pasti kalau namja tampan di depannya itu mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau merasa tertarik padanya karena namja itu terlihat mirip dengan dirimu yang dulu?" pancingnya. Dan dia berhasil.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Jihyun. Menatapnya yeoja itu dengan tatapan sedingin mungkin. Namun Jihyun sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. Terbukti dari senyumnya yang terlihat semakin licik.

"Omooo! Jadi benarkah itu karena alasan yang ke dua?" tanya nya berlagak terkejut saat tebakannya benar -menurutnya. "Sehun-ah! Kau tidak perlu mendekatinya karena alasan semacam itu. Dirinya yang mirip seperti Oh Sehun yang dulu, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya marah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau saja Jihyun bukan seorang yeoja, dia pasti sudah merobek mulut itu!

"Mengapa harus ada alasan?" tanya Sehun santai. "Yang jelas, kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah antara aku dan Luhan! Itu adalah yang terpenting!" Sehun berkata dengan tegas. Dia kembali membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Tunggu!" Jihyun menahan tangan Sehun dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan menerima perpisahan ini! Apa kau masih belum mengerti? Aku, tidak bisa kalau bukan Sehun! Aku tidak mau kalau itu orang lain! Kalau kita berpisah, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan?" ucapnya berapi-api. Sengaja mengangkat tangan kirinya. Membuat lengan bajunya sedikit tersingkap. Memperlihatkan bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Kemudian kembali menatap Jihyun. Tatapan prihatin, kali ini. "Percuma saja, Park Jihyun! Meskipun kau mengancamku dengan cara seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini!" tutur Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Kau, cari saja namja lain yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Yang bisa kau atur sesuka hatimu. Aku... Benar-benar tidak bisa lagi melakukannya!" Dan dengan itu, Sehun kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Terlalu banyak yang bersarang dipikirannya saat ini. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Jihyun ada di sana juga.

Jihyun menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Terus menatap punggung Sehun yang terlihat semakin jauh dan semakin kecil sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tak terlihat. Sebuah seringai terpasang di wajah manisnya.

"Oh Sehun!" bisiknya pelan. "Eottokhae? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak akan membiarkanmu memutuskanku! Suka ataupun tidak, kau telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama denganku, Sehunnie! Aku, pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu! Apa lagi untuk namja genit itu! Sama sekali tidak akan pernah!" ucapnya pelan namun terkesan tegas sebelum berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Beberapa rencana bagus terlintas di pikirannya. Rencana bagus yang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bernama 'LUHAN'.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Yehet! Chap 2 udah kelar. Ini ff gak bakalan panjang kok, tenang aja. Chap 4 udah ending :D

Yang penasaran sama hubungan Sehun n Jihyun, chap depan bakal dijelasin lebih rinci kok ;) Alasan mengapa Sehun mau jalan sama Jihyun

Sekali lagi Liyya ingetin ya, di chap depan, ff ini bakal ada SEDIKIT M-Preg Issue! Jadi, buat kalian yang gak suka atau gak nyaman sama kata-kata 'M-PREG', Liyya udah warn sebelumnya ya :D Yang g keberatan pun, Liyya juga mau warn, itu M-Preg, tidak seperti apa yang kalian harapkan o.O Karena perjalanan menuju kebahagiaan buat HunHan tuh masih panjang ;)

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**xiaolu odult:**_ Urusan hepi ending mah gampang deeek :) Tanang aja ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kriswu393: **_Mian deeek, tp M-Preg nya tak terelakkan :'( Tp bukan M-Preg yang berkepanjangan kok o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ohristi95: **_ Wakssss, bukan Cuma lumayan, tp itu mulut emang puedes banget kok XD Wakakakakakak, kenapa semua orang bilang g tega tp suka kalo Luhan menderita XD Eon juga suka banget kalo disuruh nyiksa Luhan, hohohohoho :D Cewek itu, bakal dijelasin di chap depan ya ;) Emang mengejutkan, Luhan ternyata malah tidur sama calon mertua -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**jesslynsjx:**_ Yups, bener banget deeek, itu ceweknya Sehun :'( Cewek sekarang kan banyak yang gt deeek, preman getoh -_- di FB? DI-share dooonk :) Tau laaaaaaah, 'Jesslyn Surya' kan? Ato bukan? o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dari sekian banyak, ada juga yang udah pernah baca :D Tentu dooonk, heppy ending. And mungkin bakal Liyya tambahin juga endingnya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ia:**_ Ini udah lanjut ya deeek :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Novey:**_ Enggak kok deeek, tenang aja :D Cuma 3 chap doank menderitanya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhan98:**_ Belom pernah baca? Berarti harus baca ini sampe' END yaaaa #maksa -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LuXiaoLu:**_ Eheeeemmmm! Yang ganti Uname ;) Mana tumpengannyaaaaaaaa #Plakk XD ff nya gak sedih koook, Cuma sedikit sad aja o.O Yang sweet? Nanti dah yaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Muahahahahaha, emang paling seru itu menindas Luhan deh XD Iya Riiin, itu calon mertua ternyata -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanie:**_ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kakak jadi terharu, ternyata ada yang seneng kalo Kakak kombek XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Pisang:**_ Namanya lucu :D Annyeong juga deeek^^ Lah kan tadi dibilang sepasang pelajar, masa' Sehun sama emaknya o.O Penasaran? Kalo begitu harus stay tune sampe' akhir yaaa ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**IkaIkaHun11: **_ Ini udah cukup panjang kah? o.O Annyeong juga :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kim heeki:**_ Oke siiip, ini udah lanjut yaaa :D Makasih udah bilang keren :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lulu Baby 1412:**_ Syukurlah kalo kamu suka M-Preg :D Tapi gak yakin kalo bakal suka Mpreg yang ini :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**SlytherSoul d'Malfoy:**_ Iya deeek, Lulu bakal hamil :D Lulu menderita, tp dia nyantae kok #Plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Sari2: **_ Ini udah lanjut yaaa :D Kalo Liyya sih, selama itu Luhan UKE, apapun genrenya g masyalah XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**riska dictator II:**_ Sebelumnya, maaf kalo namanya g sesuai Uname, soalnya kalo dikasih 'titik' tanpa spasi, nanti hilang tulisannya :( Makasih karena udah suka ceritanya n mau nunggu yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kendall J**_: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, makasih udah bilang kereeen #cipokbalik :* Maaf banget HunHan momentnya masih begitu-begitu aja, tp chap depan bakal lebih manis kok momentnya :D Kai ternyata hanya masa lalu Luhan o.O Jadi konfliknya Cuma tentang Sehun-Luhan sama rahasianya Luhan dengan Calon Mertua nya aja :( Sayangnyaaaaa, Jihyun emang pacar Luhan o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**FortunCooki**_: Luhan dihamilin Sehun? Hmmmm, kayaknya itu bisanya masih kapan-kapan deh o.O Kyaaaaaa, sayangnya tidak akan ada NC panjangnya deeeok o.O Hohohohoho XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**cupcupcuphie12**_: Luhan gak nakal koook, cuma sedikit agresif(?) aja wkwkwkwkwk XD Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**pujochi exo**_: Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Super Mauren**_: Makasih udah suka sama ceritanyaa :D Moga chap ini masih suka yaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**leedongsun3**_: Oke siiiip, ini udah lanjut, makasih udah suka n mau nungguin :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanminute**_: Makasih udah bilang bagus deeek :* Luhan emang jadi sedikit *ehem* di sini -_- Mpreg itu emang konfliknya kok deeek :D Tapi Eon gak yakin kamu bakal suka Mpregnya o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**flyinqdeer**_: wkwkwkwkwkwkw, maaf Liyya gak bisa bikin yang rated M o.O Adegan dichap 1 kemaren nyontoh dr komiknya soalnya, makanya bisa XD Makasih udah mau nunggu :* :*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**vephoenix**_: Yuhuuuuuu, Om mesum n bau itu adalah Appa nya Sehun -_- Itu udah ada cerita singkat asalusul kenapa jadi begitu di atas yaaa, moga memuaskan :D Makasih udah mau nunggu deeek :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**daelogic**_: Benar-benar ironi :( Mpreg nya g berkepanjangan koook, Cuma singkat aja :D Makasih karena udah suka sama ceritanya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ryanryu**_: Bener bangeeeeeeeeeeettt, udah kecebur basah pula o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Krystal Affxtion**_: Kirain kamu bakal baca di fb deeek o.O Entahlah mengapa Luhan jd begitu, tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ohsrh**_: Kalo Eon maaah, selama itu Luhan UKE, apapun genrenya suka-suka aja XD Ini udah next ya deeek :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

BTW, kalo ada yang berinat untuk RCL lagi, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love**

Chap 3

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?), YAOI

Rate: T+

**A/N:**

**Loooooooong Chapter is coming^^ Diawali dengan sesuatu yang manies dan diakhiri dengan sesuatu yang pahit -_-**

**Mungkin banyak yang bakalan KABUR n ILFIL setelah baca chapter ini. Karena itu, Liyya mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih memutuskan untuk tetap menemani 'Firt Love' hingga akhir :D**

**Ini cerita bisa dibilang remake(?) atau terinspirasi(?) dari satu komik yang pernah Liyya baca dengan judul yang sama, karya 'Isao Sakamoto'. Tapi ini versi nya Liyya. Versi YAOI. Dan tentu saja versi HunHan :D**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Akhir-akhir ini, pikiran Sehun terus dipenuhi dengan namja bernama Luhan. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran dari diri Luhan. Dan kata-kata Bibi waktu itu. Terus terngiang di telinganya. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Luhan adalah namja yang seperti 'itu', tapi dengan ayahnya? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Sehun tidak mempercayainya. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Sehun menatap kosong pada pemandangan di depannya. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang terlihat sangat sibuk yang tengah berlalu –lalang di jalan raya di bawahnya. Para pejalan kaki yang berjalan santai di atas trotoar. Bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang berjejer manis di sekitarnya. Apartemen-apartemen sederhana di kawasan itu. Dan salah satu dari apartemen sederhana itu adalah rumah Luhan.

Ya. Dia berada di jembatan penyebrangan yang terletak di dekat rumah Luhan. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia ada di sini. Rindu, mungkin. Karena dalam beberapa hari ini, setiap dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya, kakinya terus memberontak ingin menuju ke bangunan itu. Dan hari ini, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia akan menunggu di sini sampai Luhan pulang sekolah nanti. Setelah itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi, biar mengalir begitu saja. Tidak perlu direncanakan, pikirnya.

Terkadang Sehun bingung. Mengapa Luhan begitu menarik perhatiannya. Mengapa dia begitu ingin melindungi namja mungil itu? Mengapa dia begitu perduli pada Luhan?

Mungkin Jihyun benar. Dia tertarik pada Luhan yang terlihat sedikit mirip dengan dirinya yang dulu. Dia begitu ingin melindungi Luhan karena tidak ingin namja manis itu terluka pada akhirnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan itu terjadi. Dia, tidak ingin Luhan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya.

**. . .**

"Xi Luhan! Anda tidak sedang melamun di kelas saya, kan?"

Teguran dari Choi Seonsaeng-nim menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Sedari tadi, Luhan terus memikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu lagi? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apakah Sehun akan menagih penjelasan padanya? Apa Sehun masih mau menemuinya?

"Xi Luhan!" panggil Choi Seonsaeng-nim sekali lagi saat Luhan masih tidak menjawab ucapannya tadi.

Luhan tergagap dan segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan saya, Seonsaengnim!" ucapnya sopan.

Choi Seonsaeng-nim terlihat sedikit menghela nafasnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi guru. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kemarilah dan kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis!" titahnya.

Luhan segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju papan tulis untuk mengerjakan perintah Choi Seonsaeng-nim. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid, kebanyakan para yeoja, di kelasnya saat dia berjalan melewati mereka. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Nyiuut

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa kalau papan tulis di depannya berputar. Tulisan-tulisan di papan itu terlihat saling terpaut. Kepalanya pusing. Dan belum sempat dia menyelesaikan soal di depannya, Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan semuanya menjadi gelap seketika. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya hanyalah teriakan panik Choi Seonsaeng-nim dan beberapa derap langkah yang mendekatinya.

'Seandainya saja aku tidak perlu membuka mataku lagi untuk selamanya!'

Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menyapanya. Memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari tahu dimana dia berada saat ini.

Ruang kesehatan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Lay. Petugas yang mengurus bagian kesehatan siswa di sekolah Luhan. "Sepertinya kau darah rendah. Namamu Luhan, kan? Aku mendengar kalau kau adalah salah satu murid terbaik di sekolah ini. Mungkin saja karena terlalu banyak belajar dan kurang istirahat," tutur Lay kemudian.

Luhan terdiam menatap kosong ke arah depannya. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Lay. Dia bahkan seolah tidak mendengar apa yang Lay katakan padanya barusan.

"Apa aku salah berbicara?" tanya Lay saat tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan. "Ah! Atau jangan-jangan ini masalah cinta?" tebaknya kemudian. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kalau masalah itu, Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Waktu masih sekolah dulu, aku juga—"

"Cukup!" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Lay. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak suka dan menatap salah satu gurunya itu. "Memangnya, Seonsaneg-nim tahu apa tentangku? Kalau Seonsang-nim tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya Seonsaeng-nim tidak perlu sok akrab denganku!" tukasnya kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan kemudian turun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Luhan. Tapi gosip-gosip yang beredar di sekolah. Bukan berarti aku tidak mendengarnya, kan?"

Luhan sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Lay. "Sebagai salah satu murid terbaik di sekolah, reputasimu cukup buruk, Luhan. Aku dengar, kau terlalu sering 'bermain'," ujar Lay. "Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, karena itu adalah kebebasanmu. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengingatkanmu akan satu hal."

Lay berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Aku tahu kalau kau adalah anak yang baik, Luhan. Karena itu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" tuturnya.

Luhan menatap Lay sesaat. Mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkannya sebelum kembali melangkah keluar dari ruangan kesehatan. Meninggalkan Lay yang menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati.

**. . .**

Luhan terus berjalan. Dia ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari sekolah saat ini. Satu hari bolos sekolah tidak masalah, kan? Toh Choi Seonsaeng-nim sudah mengetahui perihal dirinya yang harus dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan tadi. Lagi pula, biasanya jam segini Mama tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, dia tidak perlu menghadapi dan mendengar omelan Mama.

Namun, langkah Luhan langsung terhenti saat manik matanya menatap seseorang yang berdiri di atas jembatan penyebrangan menuju rumahnya. Namja itu. Apakah dia tidak sedang bermimpi? Apa saat ini sebenarnya dia masih teertidur di ruang kesehatan?

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. "Kau, sedang apa di sini?"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya sebentar melalui ekor matanya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak ingin Luhan melihat kegugupannya. "Hmmmm, entahlah. Aku, sedang bosan di sekolah," jawabnya dengan memasang wajah bosan. "Kau sendiri? Mengapa tidak berada di sekolah? Apa kau juga merasa bosan?" tanyanya.

Tersenyum manis, meskipun Sehun tidak melihatnya, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum. Sepertinya begitu," ucapnya kikuk. "Errmmm, masalah yang waktu itu—"

"Assaaa! Kalau begitu, kau mau jalan-jalan denganku hari ini? Kita bersenang-senang seharian!" tawarnya memotong ucapan Luhan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas hal itu saat ini.

"Eh?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Bukankah kita sudah terlanjur bolos sekolah. Jadi, dari pada menghabiskan waktu sia-sia, sebaiknya kita bermain saja!" ucap Sehun menjawab kebingungan Luhan.

"Kkajja!" Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mengisi tenaga kita dulu!" lanjutnya.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu!" Luhan mencoba menghentikan Sehun. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat mau mendengar apapun darinya saat itu. Dan akhirnya, Luhan pun hanya bisa menurut kemana Sehun membawanya.

Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Luhan saat melihat tangannya yang sedang bertautan dengan tangan Sehun. Terlalu senang karena lagi-lagi dia bisa merasakan genggaman hangat itu. Dan tiba-tiba, semua kekhawatiran yang sempat dirasakannya tadi menguar begitu saja.

"Jja! Ini adalah tempat makan favoritku!" ucap Sehun dengan nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan dan dua botol soda di atasnya.

"Sehun-ah! Apa kita betul-betul akan memakan ini semua?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. 2 bungkus Burger, 3 bungkus Hotdog, 2 bungkus Fries, beberapa Fishcake, satu piring Tteokbokkie, dan dua kaleng soda. Bagaimana mereka bisa menghabiskan semuanya?

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sehun santai. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'sudah jelas, kan?'. "Kau itu harus makan yang banyak. Lihatlah! Badanmu kurus. Hanya ada tulang dan kulit. Kalau ada angin badai, bisa-bisa kau dibawa terbang tanpa aku sadari," godanya.

"Yak! Tidak sopan. Begini-begini kan, aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu! Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku 'Hyung'!" cibir Luhan. "Biar saja! Dengan wajah seperti itu, kau lebih pantas menjadi dongsaengku!" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan.

"Mwoya! Kau—"

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Hotdognya ya! Itu semua kesukaanku. Jadi kau tidak boleh memakannya! Kau makan burgernya saja. Habiskan semuanya! Tteokbokkie dan Fishcake nya juga!"

Sehun menarik 3 Hotdog di depannya dan memberikan 2 bungkus Burger pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu. "Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sehun menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Kekekeke. Habisnya, Sehun yang seperti ini seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal usia kita kan tidak jauh berbeda, hehehehe! Kalau kau bilang jangan, aku juga tidak akan menyentuhnya kok. Tidak perlu sampai 'diamankan' begitu, kan?" Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Yaaak! Memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang akan memakan semuanya," rajuk Sehun. Membuat Luhan semakin tertawa karenanya. "Tuh, kan. Kau bahkan bisa merajuk hanya karena hal seperti itu. Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Sehun-ah! Kekekekeke," kekehnya terus menerus.

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebagai bantahan atas apa yang diucapkan Luhan. Namun dia kembali terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Sibuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang sedang tertawa. Menopangkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya dan memandang wajah manis itu lekat-lekat. Dia baru menyadari satu hal. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan tertawa seperti ini.

Merasakan tatapan lekat pada wajahnya, Luhan akhirnya menghentikan tawanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat melihat tatapan Sehun. "W-wae? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau marah?" tanya Luhan gugup. Merasa salah tingkah karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Aniyo!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menatap Luhan. "Apa kau tahu? Ternyata, kau terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Bluuussshhhh

Oh tidak! Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Bagaimana ini? Jantungnya terus berdetak tak beraturan.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Luhan terbata. Matanya beralih menatap Burger di tangannya. Menghindari tatapan intens Sehun yang masih tertuju pada wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Karena kau terlihat sangat manis saat ini, aku akan mengikhlaskan satu Hotdog-ku untukmu! Kau harus menghabiskannya, arraseo!" ujarnya kemudian. Menyodorkan satu bungkus Hotdog berharganya ke depan Luhan yang menerimanya dengan wajah merona.

Setelah mengisi tenaga di tempat favorit Sehun dan sedikit perdebatan kecil mengenai tempat selanjutnya yang akan mereka tuju, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke noraebang. Bernyanyi sambil mengistirahatkan perut mereka.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat Sehun menunjukkan salah satu dari sekian banyak judul lagu yang bisa mereka pilih. "Kalau yang ini?" Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Yang itu?" Luhan kembali menggeleng dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Mwoyaaaaaaa! Lalu mengapa kita ada di sini?" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu EXO? Mereka kan sangat terkenal. Eureurong! Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imutnya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu?

"Memangnya kau tahu lagu-lagu EXO?" tanya Luhan. Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak sambil terus menatap deretan judul lagu di buku itu. "Hmmm,, Aniyo! Hahahahaha," ucapnya innocent kemudian tebahak geli. Membuat Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Mwoyaaaaaaaa!" cibir Luhan. "Tch! Padahal tadi kau bersikap seolah kau adalah fans mereka," ujar Luhan sarkastik. "Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka itu terkenal?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmmmm, entahlah." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku rasa, karena hampir semua teman di kelasku membicarakan mereka? Hehehehehe," Sehun terkekeh sendiri akan jawabannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun kemudian mengambil buku di tangan namja itu. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kita bahkan tidak tahu lagu-lagu itu," Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Hmmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku tahu lagu ini." Sehun menunjuk lagu salah satu lagu EXO yang berjudul 'Growl'. "Aku rasa, aku pernah beberapa kali mendengarnya saat teman-temanku memutar lagu itu," lanjutnya.

"Lalu setelah itu? Masa' kita membayar mahal hanya untuk satu lagu saja?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sehun. "Kita memilih secara acak saja. Bagaimana? Tapi apapun lagu yang kita dapatkan nanti, kita tidak boleh menolaknya. Walaupun tidak bisa, harus tetap menyanyi. Kan sudah ada liriknya, jadi kita tinggal menyesuaikan nadanya saja."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan ide yang baru saja dicetuskan oleh namja berkulit pucat itu. 'Itu adalah ide terkonyol yang pernah dilontarkan oleh seseorang!' pikir Luhan. Namun detik berikutnya, namja manis itu mengangguk setuju. Biarlah. Toh tujuan mereka kemari kan untuk bersenang-senang.

Setelah itu, ruangan berukuran 2x3 itu telah dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa Luhan yang terus tertawa geli saat mendengar Sehun dan lagunya yang aneh itu. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya Sehun yang bernyanyi. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Luhan yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setiap kali gilirannya untuk bernyanyi karena mengingat nyanyian Sehun sebelumnya.

Bosan beryanyi, karena mereka pun tidak ada yang bisa beryanyi, keduanya keluar dari gedung itu dan menyusuri jalanan pasar Myungdong. Menyusuri pertokoan yang berjejer rapi. Mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada di stan-stan di pinggir jalan. Menangkap boneka, memukul tikus, bahkan stan 'photo box' yang tersedia di sana pun tak luput dari mata jeli Sehun dan Luhan.

"Eh, barusan wajahku terlihat sangat aneh!" ucap Luhan. "Kita ulangi lagi, ne! Tadi kan aku belum siap," ucapnya lagi, mencoba mencari alasan untuk meyakinkan Sehun agar mau mengulangi 'photo session' mereka sebelumnya.

"Andwaaeee! Biar saja! Wajahku tadi kan sudah terlihat sangat keren," tolak Sehun membuat Luhan manyun. Sehun berpura-pura tidak melihat wajah manyun Luhan dan segera menekan tombol 'cetak' yang tersedia untuk mencetak gambar mereka tadi.

"Yaaak! Tunggu dulu! Tombol 'cetak' nya jangan ditekan dulu!" ucap Luhan saat menyadari kemana arah tangan Sehun, berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Namun terlambat.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan mini itu untuk membayar dan mengambil hasil dari 'photo session' yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi. Disusul oleh Luhan yang masih manyun. Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat dua lembar foto di tangannya. Sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sekilas, keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka berdua tidak lebih dari dua orang asing yang bahkan belum saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

"Aiisshh! Mwoyaaa! Wajahku benar-benar terlihat sangat aneh, Sehun-ah!"

"Benarkah?" ujar Sehun menanggapi ucapan Luhan. "Hmmmmm, tapi aku terlihat sangat tampan di sana. Hehehehehe!" narsisnya dan berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Luhan berdecih pelan mendengarnya. "Dasar narsis!" cibirnya. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum tipis saat kembali menatap foto di tangannya. Sehun benar. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dalam foto itu.

Hari ini, sepertinya hari yang sangat bagus untuk Luhan. Setelah sekian lama, dia bisa bersenang-senang lagi dan tidak perlu memusingkan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Berada bersama Sehun seperti ini, dia benar-benar seolah bisa melupakan semuanya.

Luhan benar-benar bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri hari itu. Seolah dia bukanlah Xi Luhan yang suka menjual tubuh mulusnya pada pria-pria hidung belang di luar sana. Seolah dia bukan Xi Luhan yang dipandang sangat rendah oleh kebanyakan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Seolah dia bukan Xi Luhan yang dibenci oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Hanya Luhan. Seorang murid SMA biasa yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama temannya. Bercanda dengan orang yang disukainya. Dan tertawa lepas sebanyak yang dia mau.

**. . .**

"Ah~ lelahnya!" ujar Luhan seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman dengan Sehun yang juga duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah puas bermain seharian, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di taman sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Keduanya terlihat lelah.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," ucap Luhan lagi. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bermain sepuas hati seperti ini!" lanjutnya tersenyum manis. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Pertama kali? Maksudnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Eum," angguk Luhan. "Karena aku tidak punya teman bermain sama sekali," akunya malu. Terang saja. Sehun kan punya teman yang sangat banyak. Sedangkan dirinya?

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Ah~ aku juga sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini," ujarnya.

"Jeongmal?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kali ini, giliran Luhan yang menatapnya bingung. "Tapi kan, Sehun punya kekasih. Masa' kau tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dengannya?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Beberapa saat setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, suasana menjadi hening dan kaku. Dan Luhan langsung menrutuk dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan hal itu. Mengapa lidahnya selalu tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan otaknya?

"Aku dan Jihyun," ucap Sehun setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Masih menatap lurus ke depan. "Kami memutuskan untuk putus!" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Memutuskan?"

"Eum," angguk Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku selama ini. Tapi percayalah, diriku yang sebenarnya, jauh dari apa yang kau pikirkan."

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun. Pandangan mata itu kembali terlihat dingin. Sangat dingin. Seperti waktu itu. Saat mereka bertemu di dalam lift. Keduanya diam tanpa suara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara Sehun kembali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Saat aku masih kelas 2 SMP, kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai!" ucap Sehun memulai ceritanya. "Entah karena alasan apa, Eomma menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama Appa. Jika aku memikirkannya sekarang, mungkin Eomma melakukan itu karena kondisi keuangan Appa yang bisa dikatakan 'lebih'. Mungkin Eomma hanya ingin aku hidup tanpa kurang satu apapun. Tapi saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berfikiran positif."

Luhan masih terdiam menatap Sehun. Dan entah mengapa, pandangan dingin itu malah terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Luhan.

"Pada dasarnya, aku dan Appa memang tidak begitu dekat. Appa sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan hari-hariku. Yang penting semua kebutuhanku telah terpenuhi. Dan aku menggunakan semua kebebasan itu sesuka ku. Bermain seharian kemudian pulang tengah malam. Aku bahkan beberapa kali tidak pulang, tapi Appa tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Dan itu, membuatku semakin tidak terkendali."

"Mereka bilang wajahku sangat tampan. Yeoja-yeoja yang mengenalku. Dan aku mengambil keuntungan dari itu. Mengajak mereka pacaran dan kemudian aku putuskan setelah berhasil meniduri mereka. Terus bermain dan mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Aku tahu kalau suatu saat nanti, karma itu pasti akan berlaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak mau berhenti. Sampai hari itu tiba."

"Salah satu dari mereka itu mendatangiku dan mengatakan kalau dia hamil. Tentu saja aku panik. Aku bahkan masih kelas 3 SMP dan tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seorang ayah. Aku berusaha mengelak dan berkata kalau aku tidak mengenalnya saat dia datang padaku. Dan dia yang ternyata serius denganku langsung shock saat mendengarnya. Lalu, beberapa hari setelah itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi. Berfikir kalau akhirnya dia menyerah, aku merasa sangat lega. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak menyerah."

Kedua tangan Sehun terkepal kuat di atas lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang kembali dirasakannya saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dia kembali datang dan berkata kalau dia sudah menggugurkan kandungannya. Meskibun begitu, dia masih meminta pertanggung jawabanku. Dan saat aku menolaknya, yeoja itu, di depan mataku, dia langsung memotong urat nadinya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya malu atas masa lalunya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Yeoja itu, Jihyun?" tebak Luhan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget saat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Luhan merasa seolah ada batu besar yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya saat itu.

"Setelah itu, aku langsung mendapat masalah besar. Orang tua Jihyun sangat marah padaku karena hampir membunuh anak mereka. Jika bukan karena Appa dan uangnya, mungkin aku sudah berakhir di penjara. Dan karena kejadian itu juga, akhirnya aku sadar dan berhenti bermain perempuan."

"Lalu setelah itu, kau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Jihyun?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bukan karena aku mencintainya. Sama sekali bukan," ucapnya kemudian. Dan Luhan langsung merasa lega saat mendengarnya.

"Hanya karena merasa bertanggung jawab, aku membiarkan Jihyun terus menempel padaku. Aku pikir, mungkin suatu hari nanti dia akan merasa bosan karena aku tidak pernah menanggapinya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Semakin hari, Jihyun semakin menempel padaku. Bahkan ketika kami akhirnya masuk SMA yang sama, dia langsung berteriak histeris setiap kali melihatku berbicara dengan yeoja lain. Dan walau sudah dijelaskan berkali-kali pun, dia tetap akan marah-marah dan mengancam akan memotong urat nadinya lagi jika aku memutuskannya!"

Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena emosi yang semakin meluap-luap. "Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Yang dia lakukan hanyalah membatasi pergerakanku. Membuatku merasa sulit bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun. Apa cinta seperti itu?" ucapnya frustasi.

"Terkadang aku meragukannya. Apa benar anak yang di kandungannya saat itu adalah anakku? Bisa saja kan kalau dia berpura-pura hamil? Atau dia memang hamil dengan orang lain tetapi menggunakannya untuk mengikatku? Semakin dikekang, rasa benciku pada Jihyun semakin besar. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membunuhnya. Aku bahkan berfikir, seandainya saat itu Jihyun mati. Mungkin hidup di dalam penjara akan terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada hidup seperti ini!"

Luhan tidak berkata apapun. Hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang sedang menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sedih. Seolah dia bisa merasakan apa Sehun rasakan. Sehun yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Ternyata ada beban yang sangat berat yang sedang ditanggungnya sendirian.

"Sehun-ah!" lirih Luhan. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Membuat tangan Luhan tergantung begitu saja di udara. "Saat itu, aku pernah menolongmu ketika kau diserang oleh namja brengsek itu. Tapi setelah tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya, kau pasti ingin menertawakanku, kan? Namja brengsek yang berlagak seperti namja baik-baik. Namja sepertiku, tidak pantas disentuh olehmu, Luhan. Aku, tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan selama ini," tutur Sehun.

Grebb

Menarik kembali tangannya, Luhan langsung memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk pundak Sehun. "Waktu itu, ketika aku menceritakan bagaimana buruknya diriku, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, kan? Sehun langsung menghiburku. Karena itulah aku bisa sedikit memaafkan diriku sendiri. Kau tahu? Saat kau memelukku hari itu, aku merasa sangat tertolong, Sehun-ah!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup wajah Sehun agar menatapnya. "Hari itu, kau telah menyelamatkanku. Karena itulah, aku pantas menyentuhmu seperti ini," ujarnya tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa bingung dengan perkataan Luhan. "Aku, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ucapnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sehun. "Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti kok," akunya. "Tapi yang jelas, saat ini aku hanya ingin melakukan hal ini. Sama seperti Sehun yang memelukku hari itu. Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?"

Mungkin itu karena suara lembut Luhan. Mungkin juga karena pelukannya yang terasa hangat. Atau mungkin, karena jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya saat Luhan memeluknya. Entah mana alasan yang sebenarnya. Yang pasti, tangan Sehun terangkat dengan sendirinya dan melingkar sempurna di pinggang Luhan untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja boleh," ucap Sehun kemudian. "Kau benar, Luhan! Aku, merasa sangat tertolong saat kau memelukku seperti ini!"

'_**Sehun-ah! Saat kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku hanya akan melukai diriku sendiri dengan berbuat bodoh seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau juga mengatakan hal itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau ceritakan padaku hari ini. Pasti itu adalah rahasia yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan pada siapapun sampai saat ini, kan? Tapi, kau malah menceritakannya padaku. Apa itu berarti kau mempercayaiku? Sehun-ah, Apa aku juga bisa mempercayaimu? Aku juga ingin menceritakan semua masalahku padamu? Apa aku juga bisa melakukan itu, Sehun-ah?'**_

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk mengelus pipi Sehun. Tangan Sehun masih melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Luhan menelan ludahnya saat melihat manik mata Sehun yang juga menatap lurus padanya.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan saat Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menolaknya, Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantung Luhan berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat saat merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajah nya.

Guk guk guk

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Gonggongan anjing yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di depan bangku mereka menyadarkan keduanya. Pemiliknya segera memanggil anjing tersebut dan meminta maaf pada mereka karena telah mengganggu.

Sumpah demi wajahnya yang telah merona sempurna! Luhan merasa sangat malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia berfikir untuk mencium Sehun? Tapi, bukankah Sehun tidak menolaknya? Apa itu berarti Sehun juga berniat menciumnya? Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah Sehun yang ternyata sama merahnya seperti wajahnya.

"Pfftt. Hahahahahahaha."

Meskipun sedikit malu karena insiden barusan, tapi melihat Sehun dengan wajah merona seperti kepiting rebus itu sangatlah lucu. Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Dan akhirnya, meskipun sedikit kesal karena ditertawakan seperti itu, Sehun juga ikut tertawa.

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih karena mau menemaniku hari ini," ucap Sehun saat mereka akan berpisah hari itu.

"Aniyo! Aku juga merasa sangat senang kok. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih!" balas Luhan.

"Arrasseo! Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi, ne!" Sehun memberikan senyuman tampannya kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Luhan juga ikut berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Senyuman bahagia tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya. Dia pasti tidak akan melupakan hari ini untuk selamanya. Bermain, tersenyum, tertawa. Walaupun suatu hari nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, Luhan berharap kalau dia masih bisa tersenyum karena mengingat hari ini.

Cklekk

Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Berjalan tanpa suara menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang tamu, Luhan berpapasan dengan Mama. Tapi seperti biasanya, Mama langsung berpaling saat melihatnya. Sejak hari itu, Mama sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan Luhan. Semua terasa kembali seperti di masa lalu. Saat Baba meninggalkan mereka. Dan senyum Luhan perlahan memudar.

**. . .**

Setelah hari itu, Luhan selalu mengantisipasi setiap kali dia melewati jembatan itu. Berkhayal kalau Sehun akan kembali berdiri di sana dan mengajaknya untuk bermain lagi. Namun tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. 'Luhan bodoh! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, eoh? Apa kau pikir Sehun itu tidak ada kerjaan lain?' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kemari," tanya Lay begitu melihat Luhan yang memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan santainya. "Sekarang, setiap istirahat kau pasti kemari. Tidak makan siang?" tanya nya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin makan!" jawab Luhan acuh seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Lagi pula, aku juga tidak punya teman makan bersama."

Lay menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa obat-obatan yang masih tersedia di ruang kesehatan dan menatap Luhan. "Yaa! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" omelnya. "Apa mau makan bersamaku di sini?" tawarnya.

"Shireo!" tolak Luhan. "Aku—"

Belum selesai berkata, Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasa mual. Dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya di sana. Lay juga ikut menyusul Luhan dan memijit pelan tengkuk Luhan.

"Sepertinya kesehatanmu benar-benar buruk, Luhan. Coba lah periksa ke Rumah Sakit. Sebelum semakin berbahaya, arrasseo!" nasehat Lay.

Luhan menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tirus dan pucat di cermin. Ah! Tiba-tiba dia ingin melihat Sehun. Haruskah dia mendatanginya ke SM High School? Bagaimana kalau Sehun merasa terganggu? Tidak tidak. Dia tidak perlu menampakkan dirinya pada Sehun, kan? Cukup melihatnya dari jauh saja.

Namun saat melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan teman-temannya di seberang jalan sana. Lengkap dengan Jihyun yang masih menempel manis di sampingnya. Luhan menyesali keputusannya untuk melihat Sehun. Lega memang. Tapi rasa sesak itu lebih mendominasi.

Bukannya Sehun bilang kalau mereka sudah putus? Lalu, mengapa yeoja itu masih di sampingnya? Apa dia mengancam akan bunuh diri lagi?

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Hhhh. Apapun yang terjadi di antara Sehun dan Jihyun, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Toh, dia dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Teman pun, sepertinya bukan. Tapi mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit?

"Luhan?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Luhan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan dia bersumpah kalau ditelan bumi mungkin lebih baik dari pada harus bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Ah! Ternyata benar-benar Luhan ya?" ucap orang itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin manis!"

Luhan berdecih kesal dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Namun orang itu dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei! Kau sehat-sehat saja, kan? Mengapa tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku? Apa jangan-jangan Mamamu mengatakan sesuatu ya?" tanya nya tak berdosa. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak membocorkan hubungan kita berdua kok!"

"MWO?" ucap Luhan marah. "Apa kau bilang? Tidak membocorkannya?" tanya nya dengan nada tinggi. "Paman! Sejak kapan aku pernah menggodamu, eoh? Kau sengaja mengatakan itu pada Mama dan menjadikanku kambing hitamnya, kan? Gara-gara Paman, keluargaku jadi berantakan!" teriaknya kesal.

"Hahahahaha." Tuan Oh tertawa mendengar luapan emosi Luhan. "Bukannya sejak dulu keluargamu memang sudah berantakan? Mengapa menyalahkanku?" cibirnya dengan nada meremehkan. Membuat Luhan semakin emosi.

"Apa lebih baik aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja, ya? Kalau aku merasa sangat senang setelah menikmati tubuhmu yang sudah ku beli!" ancamnya.

Terdiam, Luhan menatap wajah Tuan Oh dengan tatapan jijik. Meskipun dia berkata tidak apa-apa, tetapi ada satu sisi di hatinya yang tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. "Mengapa Paman memutuskan Mama?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Hmmmmm," Tuan Oh terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya, Mama mu tidak bersalah sih. Hanya saja, aku terlanjur menyukaimu, Luhan. Karena itu, keputusanku berpisah dengan Mamamu sudah benar, kan? Dengan begitu, kita bersama. Aku ingin serius menjalin hubungan denganmu" ujarnya.

"M-MWOOOO?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ahjussie tua ini, apa dia sudah gila? Menjalin hubungan dengannya? Bahkan dia sudah mempunyai seorang anak yang sebaya dengannya!

"Aku serius, Luhan! Kau itu, lebih cocok jika bersamaku. Apa kau ingin Sehun mengetahui hal ini?" ancamnya lagi.

"Pa-Paman, ingin memberitahukannya pada Sehun?" tanya Luhan tergagap. Tuan Oh menggeleng pelan. Membuat Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Tidak juga sih. Anak itu, aku juga jarang berbicara dengannya," jawab Tuan Oh kemudian melirik pada arloji di tangannya.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini ternyata. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Kau harus mengangkatnya, arrasseo!" Tuan Oh mengerlingkan matanya genit kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock dan terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ngeri mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tuan Oh padanya. Merasa jijik saat suara Tuan Oh terngiang di telinganya.

'Namja tua itu, sepertinya otaknya benar-benar tidak beres,' pikirnya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menggeram kesal dan mencari tahu siapa lagi yang memanggilnya. Dan kali ini, Luhan benar-benar yakin kalau ditelan bumi MEMANG lebih baik dari pada harus bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Eh, yang barusan tadi. Itu ayahnya Sehun, kan?" tanya Jihyun tersenyum licik sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Luhan dengan sombongnya. "Aku mendengar semuanya loh!" Jihyun berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Hebat ya! Dari semua orang yang ada, kau tidur dengan ayahnya Sehun? Ck ck ck! Kau benar-benar pelacur yang luar biasa, Luhan!"

"Hmmmm, aniyo! Setelah kupikirkan lagi, julukan itu tidak pantas untukmu! Kau lebih pantas disebut dengan 'Pelacur Murahan'!" tegasnya. "Tidak hanya Sehun. Kau juga mengincar ayahnya? Apa Sehun tahu masalah ini?" pancing Jihyun.

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut-sebut, Luhan langsung menatap horor pada Jihyun. "Andwae! Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun!" mohon Luhan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh, asal jangan katakan masalah ini pada Sehun! Aku—"

"Kalau begitu, mati saja sana!" potong Jihyun cepat. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Walaupun aku melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi kau pasti akan menemuinya secara diam-diam. Seperti yang kau lakukan hari ini! Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata pelacur rendahan seperti mu! Karena itu, lebih baik mati saja, kan? Kalau kau segera mati dan menghilang dari hadapanku, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun!"

Luhan bungkam. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa terbaca dari wajahnya saat itu. Namun bagi Jihyun, Luhan terlihat seperti sedang ketakutan karena ancamannya. "Wae, kau takut? Tch!" Jihyun berdecih sinis.

"Aniyo! Aku akan mati!" ucap Luhan beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku juga tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan masalah ini padanya, aku bersedia mati!" lanjutnya. Membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah jalan raya. Sebuah truk melaju kencang dari arah kanan dan Luhan terus berjalan seolah menantang truk tersebut.

Ckiiitttt

Satu meter. Supir truk itu menginjak rem tepat saat truk yang dikendarainya hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dari Luhan. "Dasar bodoh! Kau mau mati!? Kalau mau mati jangan menyusahkan orang lain!" hardik supir truk tersebut sebelum kembali menjalankan truknya.

Jihyun segera menghampiri Luhan dan menarik namja manis itu ke pinggir. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Dia hampir menyaksikan seseorang mati dihadapannya.

"Yaakk! Kau! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentaknya.

Luhan hanya memberikan tatapan acuhnya sebelum menjawab. "Aniyo! Aku serius kok! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mati? Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?" tanya Luhan, bersiap untuk kembali ke jalan raya. Namun tangan Jihyun menahannya.

'Iisshh!' Jihyun menggeram kesal melihat tingkah Luhan. "Lupakan saja! Lagipula, kalau kau serius seperti ini, permainannya justru tidak akan menyenangkan!" tukasnya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Tulis di situ kalau kau tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan Sehun lagi! Dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun!" titahnya.

"Aku ingin kau lebih menderita lagi, Luhan!" ucap Jihyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Dibandingkan dengan kematian, aku rasa menghalangimu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun pasti akan membuatmu lebih menderita!" lanjutnya. "Ayo cepat tulis!"

Luhan meraih pulpen dan kertas yang disodorkan Jihyun padanya dan mulai menuliskan janjinya di sana. Begini lebih baik. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah berjanji padanya, kan? "Kau berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya?" Luhan mengembalikan kertas dan pulpen di tangannya kepada Jihyun.

"Ng... Sepertinya belum cukup deh," jawab Jihyun santai. "Aku dengar, otakmu cerdas ya? Temanku ada yang sekolah di EXO High School, dan dia sering mengeluh karena ada murid jenius di sana!" Jihyun memainkan pena di tangannya. "Kalau tidak salah, sebentar lagi kalian ujian, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku mau kau membuat hasil ujianmu menjadi 0 semua!" Jihyun menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini, eoh? Bukankah urusan kita hanya Sehun?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Jihyun mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Tujuan? Tidak ada tujuan," ujarnya enteng. "Aku, hanya ingin menyakitimu, Luhan. Itu saja. Atau kau lebih suka aku membeberkan masalah ini pada Sehun?"

Hhhhh. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!" ujarnya menyerah. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus bisa membuat Sehun bahagia. Berhentilah mengekangnya. Buatlah dia tersenyum. Dengan begitu—"

"Yaaa!" potong Jihyun dengan perasaan dongkol. "Apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" bentaknya. "Wae? Apa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Apa—"

"Jihyun-ah!"

Kalimat Jihyun terputus begitu saja saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati teman-teman Jihyun yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ada Sehun di sana yang menatap curiga pada Jihyun dan Luhan.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali? Bukannya kita akan pergi bermain?" ujar salah satu teman Jihyun. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya nya lagi.

Melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tak suka dan penuh dengan aura kecurigaan, Jihyun segera tersenyum manis pada Luhan sebelum berjalan menuju teman-temannya. "Mianhae, tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku," ucapnya meminta maaf.

"Park Jihyun! Kau—"

"Aiisshh, tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Sehun-ah. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa kok," Jihyun segera menjawab Sehun sebelum dia sempat bertanya. Ia kemudian kembali melihat Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya. "Luhan-ah! Jangan lupa ya!" Jihyun mengerlingkan matanya dan menggandeng tangan Sehun mesra.

Luhan tersenyum tipis memandang Sehun yang juga memandangnya. Mungkin, ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan Sehun, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku bergi dulu. Selamat tinggal!" ujarnya kemudian membalik badannya meninggalkan Sehun dan teman-temannya. Sama sekali tidak melihat tatapan bingung Sehun saat dia mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

'_**Biarlah seperti ini. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi bagiku itu jauh lebih baik daripada masalah itu diketahui olehmu. Daripada harus merasakan sakitnya dibenci oleh Sehun.'**_

**. . .**

Menjalankan permintaan Jihyun ternyata tidak sesulit yang Luhan pikirkan sebelumnya. Belajar dan predikat di sekolah. Selama ini Luhan melakukannya untuk menyenangkan Mama. Dan sekarang saat Mama sudah benar-benar tidak perduli padanya, Luhan merasa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Tidak akan ada yang mengomelinya jika dia mendapatkan nilai 0 dan gagal dalam ujiannya.

Lebih dari itu, Luhan menghadapi masalah yang jauh lebih serius kali ini. Akhir-akhir ini, Luhan sering merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Perutnya juga sering mual. Setiap mencium sesuatu yang berbau aneh, dia pasti ingin muntah. Lay Seonsaeng-nim juga sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk periksa ke Rumah Sakit. Dan karena Luhan terlalu malas untuk mendengar satu lagi omelan dari pengurus kesehatan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi temannya itu, akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke Rumah Sakit.

Oh Tuhan! Betapa Luhan berharap kalau dia tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini.

"Saya tahu kalau ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Saya sendiri belum bisa menjelaskan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada tubuh anda, Tuan Xi. Tapi yang jelas, setelah melakukan beberapa tes dan CT Scan, kami menyimpulkan bahwa ada janin yang tumbuh di dalam perut anda. Janin yang sebentar lagi genap berusia 3 bulan."

Luhan merasa dunianya hancur seketika saat mendengar penuturan Dokter. Janin? Di dalam perutnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Demi Tuhan! Dia itu NAMJA! Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa hamil?

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan kasus pertama yang pernah terjadi. Namun sampai saat ini, belum ada satu paramedis pun yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana hal ini bisa sampai terjadi," ucap Dokter lagi.

"Bagaimana Tuan Xi? Melihat biodatamu, sepertinya kau masih SMA. Apa mau digugurkan saja?" tawar Dokter tersebut. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Pihak Rumah Sakit akan segera melakukan prosesnya segera setelah kau menyetujuinya. Karena itu, bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan pasanganmu. Arrasseo!"

Tidak tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padanya! Dia pasti sedang bermimpi saat ini. Seseorang. Siapapun. Tidak adakah yang bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya ini? Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Di saat dia ingin berhenti dan berubah. Mengapa?

Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa seakan mau pecah. Berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya dengan surat keterangan dari Dokter di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan perut ratanya. Di dalam sana. Benarkah ada janin di sana? Lalu, siapa? Siapa ayah dari bayi ini?

Satu persatu wajah namja-namja yang pernah tidur dengannya terlintas di benak Luhan. Dari sekian banyak namja, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas anak ini?

Tidak tidak! Dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik dia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Dokter tadi. Lebih cepat mengambil keputusan, lebih baik, kan? Tapi mengapa Luhan justru tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat ini? Kepalanya terasa kosong.

"Luhan!" seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan amplop di tangan kanannya.

"K-kau! Me-mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar. Orang ini, mengapa selalu muncul di hadapannya di sata-saat seperti ini?

"Kebetulan saja aku ada bisnis di dekat sini. Luhan sendiri, mengapa bisa ada di sini?" Tuan Oh balik bertanya sebelum menyadari amplop yang jatuhkan Luhan. "Eh? Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu, Luhan!" ucapnya kemudian memungut amplop tersebut.

Kening Tuan Oh berkerut bingung membaca deretan tulisan di atas kertas putih yang tersembul dari dalam amplop. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik amplop tersebut dari tangan Tuan Oh dan memeluknya erat.

"Luhan-ah! Kau... hamil? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tuan Oh kaget. Keningnya berkerut bingung, namun segera tergantikan dengan sebuah seringaian licik. "Sudah berapa bulan? Apa Mama mu tahu masalah ini?" tanya nya bertubi-tubi.

"I-itu bu-bukan urusanmu!" jawab Luhan terbata. Berusaha terdengar tegas meski pada kenyataannya suara itu jauh dari kesan tegas.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Mungkin saja itu anakku, kan? Kau ingat? Saat itu, kita melakukannya tampa pengaman," jelas Tuan Oh.

Wajah Luhan seketika memucat begitu mendengarnya. Tanpa pengaman? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sebodoh itu melakukan hubungan badan tanpa alat pengaman? Padahal biasanya dia selalu memaksa pelanggannya untuk menggunakannya. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

"Kau lupa? Saat itu kau bilang tidak apa-apa karena kau harus cepat-cepat pulang dan tidak ada waktu untuk membelinya," jelas Tuan Oh lagi. "Karena itu, ada kemungkinan kalau itu adalah anakku, kan? Meskipun bisa saja kalau itu anak orang lain, tapi aku juga harus bertanggung jawab."

Luhan semakin pucat mendengar penuturan Tuan Oh. Ia menundukkan wajahnya bingung. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong dan dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. Bahkan untuk mencerna ucapan Tuan Oh pun rasanya terlalu sulit. Dari sekian banyak namja yang tidur dengannya, mengapa Tuan Oh?!

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau ingin menggugurkannya? Atau tidak? Pilihan manapun, kau tetap memerlukan uang, Luhan. Atau kau ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan Mama mu?" Tuan Oh memegang erat kedua bahu Luhan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Meskipun yang terjadi, Luhan justru semakin tidak tenang dibuatnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, Luhan. Karena itu, bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika aku menjadi ayahnya?" tawar Tuan Oh lagi. Dan Luhan benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan pria tua itu ke dasar samudera saat mendengar tawaran konyol itu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Luhan segera mendorong tubuh tambun Tuan Oh dengan segenap tenaganya dan berlari dari sana. Samar-samar, dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Tuan Oh yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Luhan? Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari masalah ini! Memangnya, kau bisa bergantung pada siapa? Ibu mu bahkan tidak perduli. Kau hanyalah seorang bocah SMA. Anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Satu-satunya yang bisa kau andalkan hanya aku, Luhan! Karena itu aku pasti akan menunggumu. Kau dengar itu?"

Luhan semakin mempercepat larinya. Terus berlari hingga kakinya lelah sembari memukul-mukul perutnya sekuat tenaga. Berharap janin itu akan mati dengan pukulannya. Kata-kata Tuan Oh terus terngiang di telinganya. Luhan memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa seorang diri. Aborsi pun, tidak ada gunanya. Setelah melakukan aborsi, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

'**Kalau begitu, mati saja sana!'**

Jihyun benar. Lebih baik dia mati saja. Toh, ia sudah tidak mempunyai apapun untuk dipertahankan. Saat ini, Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki alasan apapun lagi untuk hidup. Bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa berteman dengan Sehun lagi. Jadi, untuk apa sebenarnya dia hidup? Apa arti hidupnya?

Lebih baik dia cepat-cepat menghilang dari dunia ini!

Dan saat tersadar, Luhan sudah berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas di atap apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan dia ingin segera melompat dari sana. Tekad Luhan sudah mantap. Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya. Dia bisa membunuh janin ini dan tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada siapapun. Dan yang terpenting, dia tidak harus bertemu dengan Sehun lagi nanti.

Luhan memegang erat pagar pembatas itu dan menatap ke bawah. Dan entah itu ilusi atau bukan. Entah itu hanya dirinya yang terlalu rindu sehingga matanya melakukan trik ini sebagai hadiah kecil untuknya sebelum pergi dari dunia ini. Yang jelas, matanya menangkap keberadaan sosok Sehun di bawah sana.

Dan saat sosok itu tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata terbuka lebar karena kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sebelum kemudian berlari ke dalam gedung, Luhan sadar kalau itu bukan hanya sebuah halusinasi. Sosok di bawah sana benar-benar Sehun. Sehun yang saat ini -mungkin- tengah menuju kemari. Dan itu berarti, dia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi sebelum Sehun tiba di sana dan mengacaukan rencananya.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N**:

Annyeong ^_^

Sekali lagi Liyya ucapin baaaaaaaaanyak terima kasih untuk siapapun yang memutuskan untuk 'stay' :D

Meskipun kasian Luhan, tapi hidup memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan, kan? ;) Anggap aja ini cobaan untuk membuktikan seberapa kuat cinta yang dimiliki HunHan ;)

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**YANG PUNYA AKUN,**

**Kim Han Byun | DiraLeeXiOh | hunhanminute | Black LIly a. k. a Emiko | hongkihanna | welcumbaek | ohsrh | xiaolu odult | jesslynsjx | KMYJHH | kim heeki | daelogic | Lulu Baby 1412 | younlaycious88 | LuXiaoLu | ohristi95 | SlytherSoul d'Malfoy | leedongsun3 | pujochi exo | Novey | Riyoung17 |**

**Liyya bales di PM ya ^_^**

_**readexo:**_ Ini udah lanjut ya :D Mudah-mudahan Sehun gak benci Luhan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Pisang: **_Iya dooonk, Sehun punya dampak besar buat Luhan :D Maaf, tapi itu bukan anak Sehun :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ryanryu: **_ Itulah namanya kehidupan, Luhan harus menderita dulu sebelum bahagia #plakk XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanshipper:**_ Ntar juga tersingkirkan kok mereke ;) Pasti hepi end dooonk :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lee mingkyu:**_ Inget donk deeek :) Sehun gak jual diri kok, dia Cuma suka maen perempuan aja -_- Nyiahahahahaha :D Miska? Hadoooh, Eon suka sebel sendiri kalo liat Miska XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Baekyeolidiots:**_ Alurnya kecepatan deekk? Hmmmm, nanti Eon coba perbaiki deh. Soalnya emang Sehun-Luhan gak terlalu banyak interaksinya deek, kan mereka bukan temen atopun pacar :D Makasih udah bilang bagus ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^**

_**luhannim:**_ Maaf udah bikin kecewa deeek :( tapi kalo itu anaknya Sehun, ceritanya END donk o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**vephoenix:**_ Samaaaa, Eon juga suka banget ff ANGST XD Betul banget tuh, nyiksa Luhan n bikin dia teraniaya gitu emang seru #plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Ini udah update ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**luhanshi:**_ Maaf deek, tapi itu bukan anak Sehun :( Hmmmm, kalo g tega, di-skip aja deh, baca Chap terakhir aja ntar XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**no:**_ Maaf yaaaa :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Blupblup97:**_ Huwaaaa, makasih udah bilang keren deeek :D Semoga setelah baca chap ini massih keren ya :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**First Love**

Chap 4

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?), YAOI

Rate: T+

**A/N:**

**Maaf baru bisa update #bow**

**Ini cerita bisa dibilang remake(?) atau terinspirasi(?) dari satu komik yang pernah Liyya baca dengan judul yang sama, karya 'Isao Sakamoto'. Tapi ini versi nya Liyya. Versi YAOI. Dan tentu saja versi HunHan :D**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Srett

Grebb

Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan erat. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari. Saat melarikan diri dari Jihyun untuk menemui Luhan tadi, dia jelas tidak menyangka akan melihat Luhan yang siap melompat dari atap gedung. Entah berapa anak tangga yang dinaikinya dalam sekali langkah demi tiba di atap tepat waktu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan berbuat bodoh seperti ini!" bentaknya setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

Saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari orang yang dimarahinya, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya. "Mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya!?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Kedua tangannya berada di atas pundak Luhan.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan justru melayangkan pertanyaan untuknya. "Kau tidak takut pacarmu marah? Bisa gawat kan kalau dia tahu!?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Apa boleh buat. Karena khawatir makanya aku datang kemari. Hari ini, akhirnya aku bisa meloloskan diri dari Jihyun," jawab Sehun.

Hening

"Jihyun bilang, kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan hari itu? Mengapa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Wae?" Dan lagi-lagi Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan pertanyaan baru. "Mengapa aku harus menemuimu? Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kan? Teman pun bukan. Jadi, mengapa kita harus bertemu?" tanya Luhan. "Bukankah kau mempunyai tanggung jawab pada Jihyun? Seharusnya saat ini kau ada di sampingnya untuk membahagiakannya. Bukan di sini!"

Sehun menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Luhan. "Aku akan menganggap kalau kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu, Luhan!" ucapnya. "Dan lagi, dari daripada membahas masalah itu, bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting? Mengapa kau ingin melompat tadi? Pasti terjadi sesuatu, kan?"

"..."

Hhhhhh. Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dengan mata yang menatap ke lantai. "Aku... Kita memang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Luhan. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucapnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tanpa sadar, air mata itu telah mengalir dari kedua mata indah Luhan. Membuat Sehun seketika berubah panik saat melihatnya. "Y-yaa! Mengapa kau menangis?" Apa dia salah bicara? Pikirnya.

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya dari Sehun. Padahal dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia selalu berfikir tidak ada lagi yang perduli padanya. Tapi di depannya. Sehun dengan ringannya berkata kalau dia mengkhawatirkannya.

Hanya satu kata khawatir dari Sehun, dan tekad yang sebelumnya telah mantap itu menjadi goyah. Hanya satu kata khawatir, dia merasa kalau dirinya bisa berharap lagi. Hanya dengan satu kata khawatir, dan Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya masih pantas untuk berjalan di atas bumi ini.

"Maaf!" ucap Luhan di sela tangisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!" Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, Sehun-ah.

Sehun mengangguk paham dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai puncak kepala Luhan pelan. "Arrasseo!" ujarnya. "Tapi berjanjilah satu hal. Jangan pernah berfikiran untuk melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, berusahalah untuk menghadapinya. Pelan-pelan juga tidak apa-apa. Asal kau mau menghadapi masalah itu. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku pasti akan membantumu."

Luhan masih menangis di balik kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu. 'Benarkah aku bisa meminta bantuanmu? Bahkan setelah kau mengetahui apa masalah yang sedang aku hadapi, apakah bantuan itu masih bisa kau berikan padaku?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun.

Saat ini keduanya telah berada di depan pintu apatemen Luhan. Sehun bersikeras ingin mengantar Luhan ke apartemennya meskipun Luhan sudah berusaha untuk menolaknya.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Maaf. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu," ujarnya. "Tapi aku berjanji, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi. Karena itu berbahagialah, Sehun-ah! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku dan berbahagialah bersama dengannya, ne!?"

Sehun menunduk dan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!" ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi dari apartemen Luhan. Sekalipun tidak pernah menoleh pada Luhan lagi.

Luhan pun segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya saat bayangan Sehun benar-benar tak terlihat. Setelah mengunci pintu, dia berjalan lurus ke kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan mengambil ponselnya.

Sehun bahkan berani menghadapi kenyataan dan terus berada di sisi Jihyun meskipun dia tidak menyukainya. Karena itu, dia juga harus berani, kan? Dia tidak boleh merepotkan Sehun lagi. Mereka memiliki masalah masing-masing.

_**Aku siswa SMA berusia 17 tahun yang sedang membutuhkan banyak uang. Dan aku bersedia melakukan apa saja bagi siapapun yang bisa memberiku uang! :***_

SMS terkirim

Luhan harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Kemudian segera pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun.

**. . .**

"Hmmm, jadi kau benar-benar bersedia melakukan apapun?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mulai membuka satu-persatu kain yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. "Eum, asalkan kau memberiku uang. Aku akan melakukan apapun," ujarnya.

"Ah~ benarkah?" tanya namja di depannya. "Kalau begitu, daripada cepat-cepat ke permainan inti, aku ingin kau memandangku dengan wajah menggoda dan melakukan sedikit show untukku. Bagaimana?" tantangnya.

"Boleh saja," jawab Luhan menerima tantangan itu. "Tapi kau harus memberiku tambahan 100 ribu lagi!"

Dan Luhan kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang suka menjual tubuh mulusnya pada pria-pria hidung belang di luar sana demi sejumlah uang. Hanya saja, alasannya kali ini berbeda.

Luhan memulai pertunjukan kecilnya dan menggoda namja yang mejadi pelanggannya itu. Meskipun ada rasa jijik yang menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya saat harus melakukan hal ini lagi, tapi dia menahannya. Janin di dalam perutnya terus tumbuh dan semakin besar. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, Luhan bisa merasakannya. Dan dia tahu kalau dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu dan pilihan. Dia harus melakukannya.

"Waah! Yang tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa!" ucap namja itu penuh dengan kepuasan. "Lain lagi, kita ketemu lagi, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Kalau diberi uang, mengapa tidak?" jawab Luhan sembari merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ternyata karena uang ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" tanya namja itu.

Luhan menatap pelanggannya sesaat sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. "Aniyo! Bukan ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi aku membutuhkan uang untuk 'membuang' sesuatu yang tidak ku butuhkan!" jawabnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

**. . .**

Cklekk

Lay menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Seorang namja manis masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah datarnya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyapa sang pemilik ruangan dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja, Lay menatap Luhan yang duduk di depannya dan sedang menatap dirinya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau hanya akan duduk diam di sana?" tanya Lay. Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memberinya tatapan 'Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?' padanya.

"Yaak! Xi Luhan! Kau sudah menghilang selama seminggu. Dan sekarang saat akhirnya kau kembali ke sekolah, bukannya berada di dalam, kelas kau malah di sini!" omel Lay pada salah satu anak didiknya tersebut.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan menutup kupingnya saat menerima luapan amarah dari 'temannya' itu. "Anda itu terlalu berisik, Seonsaeng-nim. Bukankah seharusnya ruang kesehatan itu ruangan yang bebas dari kata 'berisik?'. Tapi Seonsaeng-nim malah berteriak seperti itu," ucapnya sembari merubah posisinya menjadi tidur di atas kasur. Membelakangi Lay.

Mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban asal Luhan, Lay akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Memarahi Luhan sama saja dengan memarahi tembok besar China, pikirnya. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, ruangan itu diselimuti dengan keheningan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tidak tidak. Luhan bukannya ingin tidur makanya datang mengunjungi Lay. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tepatnya, menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi ia terlalu takut akan reaksi Lay nantinya. Karena itulah Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menimang-nimang untuk membuka suara atau tidak.

Jika ia tidak bisa berteman dengan Sehun lagi, paling tidak dia masih memiliki Lay sebagai temannya, kan? Tapi jika Luhan nekat bertanya, apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika Lay merasa jijik dengannya? Bagaimana jika Lay menganggapnya aneh? Bagaimana jika Lay tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya?

"Seonsaeng-nim!" panggil Luhan akhirnya.

"Hmmmm?" gumam Lay tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya.

"Apa Seonsaeng-nim tau kalau ada beberapa namja yang bisa hamil?" tanya Luhan.

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Lay kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap punggung Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Lay bingung.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Masih tetap membelakanginya. Jika saja dia tidak mengenal Luhan, dia pasti akan berfikir kalau Luhan sedang tidur sekarang.

"Ehem!" Lay berdehem pelan, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa penuh. "Hmmmm, namja yang bisa hamil ya?" ucap Lay. "Aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Wae?" tanya Lay kemudian.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Lay. "Lalu, bagaimana seorang namja melakukan aborsi? Apa sama seperti yeoja?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Lay semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Terlalu aneh menurutnya jika Luhan tiba-tiba tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu. Mengapa Luhan begitu ingin tahu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan...

Lay menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah begitu kemungkinan itu terlintas di benaknya. Luhan. Tidak mungkin, kan? Dia bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan menjalani kehidupannya. Tapi tetap saja, 'beberapa namja' yang dimaksud Luhan tadi, tidak mungkin kalau Luhan juga termasuk salah satu di antara mereka, kan?

"Seonsaeng-nim?" panggil Luhan karena Lay tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Guru muda itu berdiri dari duduknya dan perlahan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mendekat pada Luhan. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Di belakang Luhan. "Luhan-ah! Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau—"

"Anda belum menjawabnya, Seonsaeng-nim!" Luhan dengan cepat memotong kalimat Lay.

Menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan kepala Luhan, Lay mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Luhan-ah!" ujar Lay pelan. "Namja dan yeoja itu sangat berbeda. Yeoja, jika mereka ingin melakukan aborsi, ada jalan sendiri untuk mengeluarkan janin itu tanpa harus operasi. Sedangkan namja, karena mereka tidak mempunyai 'jalan' itu, maka cara satu-satunya adalah dengan mengangkat si janin melalui proses operasi," tutur Lay panjang lebar.

"Operasi ya?" ucap Luhan pelan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Lalu, berapa banyak biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk operasi itu, Seonsaeng-nim?" tanyanya lagi.

Lay tercekat. Mengapa pertanyaan justru Luhan semakin membuatnya curiga? "Aku tidak tahu, Luhan! Mungkin 10 juta. Mungkin lebih," jawab Lay.

"10 juta," gumam Luhan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu dekat? Saat ini, uang yang ada di tabungannya hanya sekitar 5 juta. Lalu, kapan dia bisa membuang 'barang' yang sedang tumbuh di dalam perutnya itu?

"Luhan-ah!" panggil Lay. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, eoh? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Lay. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku akan membantu apapun masalah yang sedang kau hadapi? Aku tidak akan menghakimimu, Luhan. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menceritakannya padaku!"

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. Benarkah dia bisa menceritakannya? 'Seonsaeng-nim! Aku, yang seorang namja ini, sedang mengandung. Bukan hanya itu! Ayah dari bayi yang sedang ku kandung ini, kemungkinan besar adalah ayah dari seseorang yang aku cintai!' Haruskah dia berkata seperti itu? Lalu apa? Apa yang akan berubah setelah dia menceritakannya?

"Gwaenchannya Seonsaeng-nim. Aku hanya iseng bertanya saja kok!" Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di depan Lay. Sebuah senyum terpaksa menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

Tidak ada. Itulah jawabannya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Pada kenyataannya, dia tetap seorang namja brengsek yang telah membuat Mama putus dengan kekasihnya. Dia tetap namja murahan yang sudah tidur dengan ayah dari teman yang diam-diam dicintainya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah.

"Luhan-ah! Aku—"

Biip biip biip

Ucapan Lay terpotong oleh suara pesan masuk dari ponsel Luhan. Namja mungil itu segera merogoh saku jas seragamnya dan membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sepertinya ada perkerjaan lagi, pikirnya.

_**Aku karyawan berusia 35 tahun. Apa kita bisa bertemu sekarang? tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang mahal. Bagaimana? Aku tunggu jawabanmu!**_

Luhan segera turun dari ranjang dan mengambil tas yang sempat diletakkannya di atas meja Lay tadi. Membalas pesan masuk itu dengan jawaban singkat 'OKE' kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Dia langsung tertegun beberapa saat saat melihat fotonya bersama Sehun hari itu yang terselip di antara buku-bukunya. Sebuah perasaan sedih tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya.

Mereka, benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti hari itu lagi, kan? Dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, Sehun tidak mungkin mau membuang waktunya percuma. Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan sangat merindukan namja itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menetralisirkan perasaannya dari rasa sedih dan rindu yang sempat menghampirinya, Luhan segera menutup tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Tidak mengucapkan kata pamit sama sekali pada Lay yang menatapnya khawatir.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan perasaan mellownya. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya. Saat ini, dia harus mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk melakukan aborsi. Siapapun akan dilayaninya. Selain 'Ahjussie tua' itu, siapapun bukan masalah untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu tiba di tempat yang disebutkan oleh calon 'pelanggan' nya tadi, Luhan tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Luhan melirik arloji di tangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya. 'Lebih baik aku menunggunya sebentar,' batin Luhan saat melihat sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di dekatnya dan berjalan ke sana.

Puk

Luhan menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Namja manis itu langsung terhenyak kaget melihat siapa pelakunya dan sontak berdiri. Orang ini. Orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Mengapa dia bisa di sini? Mengapa Tuhan selalu mempertemukan mereka? Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumnya?

Nafas Luhan tercekat. Seolah seluruh udara itu telah hilang dari sisinya. "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya terbata.

"Karena aku yang menghubungimu, tentu saja!"

"T-tapi..." Luhan tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Bingung, takut, marah, semuanya menjadi satu di dalam pikirannya.

Tuan Oh tersenyum tak berdosa dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak sempat diselesaikan itu. "Maaf, tadi aku memberikan identitas palsu. Habisnya kau tidak mau menjawab pesan-pesan ataupun menerima panggilanku. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku pikirkan. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Luhan!" ucapnya.

Luhan segera berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi. Daripada di sini, berdebat tidak jelas dengan Ahjussie tua nan mesum dan menyia-nyiakan waktunya, lebih baik segera mencari 'pelanggan baru', pikirnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah besar, kan?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa mendapat kesempatan, Tuan Oh segera berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Aku bisa memberimu uang yang cukup untuk biaya aborsi itu, Luhan. Bahkan jika kau meminta lebih, aku pasti akan memberikannya saat ini juga!" ucapnya dengan sebuah amplop yang terlihat cukup tebal di tangannya.

Tuan Oh semakin mendekat pada Luhan. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk meremas pundak Luhan. Saat ini, bahkan wajah Tuan Oh sudah berada tepat di belakang kepala Luhan. "Karena itu, kau jadi milikku saja, Luhan!" ujarnya tepat di telinga Luhan.

Deru nafas menjijikkan yang berhembus di belakang telinganya membangunkan Luhan dari ketertegunan sesaatnya. Seketika itu Luhan sadar akan apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Emosi Luhan meningkat bersamaan dengan rasa jijiknya, dan Luhan langsung membalik badannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentak Luhan dengan sebuah cutter berukuran sedang di tangannya. setelah kejadian saat Tuan Oh hampir saja memperkosanya waktu itu, Luhan selalu membawa benda itu kemana-mana. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sebenarnya. "Jangan berani menyentuhku lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancamnya dengan suara tegas.

Mendengar ancaman serta cutter yang sedang dipegang Luhan, Tuan Oh malah tertawa mengejek. Sama sekali tidak takut akan aksi Luhan yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata mesumnya.

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhku dengan itu?" tanyanya meremehkan Luhan. "Ckckckck. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak seharusnya bermain dengan benda yang berbahaya seperti itu sayang. Lagi pula, aku kan hanya berniat membantumu."

Luhan menatap Tuan Oh tak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya, dia malah memberikan smirk terbaiknya pada pria tua itu. "Gaeurae? Kalau memang aku tidak bisa membunuhmu dengan ini, aku membunuh anakmu saja!"

Tangan yang sebelumnya teracung dengan mata cutter mengarah pada Tuan Oh kini beralih pada perut Luhan. "Lagi pula, yang ingin ku bunuh itu anak ini!" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Belum tentu juga kalau dia anakku kan? Lagi pula, jika kau melakukan itu, kau sendiri yang akan merasakan sakitnya!" Kali ini, Tuan Oh terlihat sedikit cemas dengan tindakan Luhan. Bisa-bisa dia dituduh sebagai pelakunya jika Luhan sampai benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Namja manis itu tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Tuan Oh. "Aniyo. Kau salah. Aku tidak perduli anak siapa yang ada di dalam perutku! Aku hanya ingin membuangnya!" tukas Luhan.

"Kau—"

"Ayah?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Dan saat Tuan Oh sedikit menggeser posisi bedirinya dan membalikkan badannya, jantung Luhan serasa berhenti beretak melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang Tuan Oh.

Sehun. Juga Jihyun.

Keempat orang itu saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sehun terlihat kaget melihat ayahnya bersama Luhan. Jihyun hanya tersenyum licik sembari terus menatap Luhan. Tuan Oh terlihat sedikit panik. Dan Luhan? Jangan ditanya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan namja mungil itu adalah perpaduan antara kaget, takut, cemas, dan juga sedih.

"Eoh? Se-Sehun? Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Tuan Oh memecahkan keheningan dengan suara terbata.

"Apanya yang 'mengapa'? Ini kan jalan ke rumah. Tentu saja aku lewat sini." Sehun menatap ayahnya curiga sebelum beralih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya. "Daripada itu, Ayah juga, mengapa ada di sini dengannya?" tanyanya dingin dengan menatap lurus pada Luhan yang hanya bisa menatap tempatnya berpijak.

"Ah~ A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat Luhan di sini. K-kami hanya kebetulan bertemu, kok. Benarkan Luhan?" ujar Tuan Oh.

"Ermmmm, aku—"

Srett

Sebuah amplop terjatuh dari tangan Tuan Oh. Membuat semua kata yang ingin diucapkannya tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat melihat lembar demi lembar Won yang tersembul dari amplop tersebut.

Sehun menatap benda itu tak percaya kemudian berjalan mendekati amplop itu dan memungutnya. Menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat. Keningnya berkerut. Tatapannya dingin.

Luhan bisa merasakan bulir-bulir air mata yang menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang tertuju padanya. Dan begitu Sehun membuka suaranya, kristal itu seketika mengalir di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Xi Luhan! Kau berniat untuk tidur dengan Ayahku?"

Suara Sehun terdengar tegas dan dingin. Kalimat itu juga lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Dan Luhan bisa mendengar hatinya yang retak saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera berlari dari sana. Berlari hingga kakinya terasa letih. Tidak tidak! Dia tidak bisa berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Dia sudah ketahuan. Apalagi yeoja itu ada di sana. Dan Luhan yakin kalau Jihyun pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Dia pasti akan membencinya setelah ini. Bahkan tadi Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Bahkan Sehun secara tidak langsung menganggapnya rendah dengan pertanyaan itu. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa! Luhan itu adalah seorang pelacur yang menjual dirinya lewat internet!" ujar Jihyun setelah Luhan pergi. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pasangannya itu adalah ayahmu, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Jihyun marah. "Kalau kau tidak diam, maka aku yang akan menjual tubuhmu, Park Jihyun!" bentaknya kemudian kembali menatap ayahnya. Membuat Jihyun bungkam seketika dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Kau, benar-benar tidur dengannya?" tanya Sehun. Tidak ada kesan hormat ataupun sopan di dalam kalimatnya.

Tuan Oh menyeringai licik mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ya! Aku sudah menikmatinya. Apa kau tahu? Rasanya sangat luar biasa!" jawab Tuan Oh kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku baru tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari kekasihku setelah itu. Makanya aku memutuskan Yura. Lagipula, meskipun Luhan adalah seorang namja, dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada ibunya!"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipi kiri Tuan Oh. Hadiah kecil dari Sehun atas apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Sehun menatap ayahnya marah. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa panas mendengar ayahnya berbicara seperti itu tentang Luhan.

"Kau memang brengsek!" ucap Sehun kasar.

Tuan Oh mendengus kesal dan mengusap rahangnya yang terasa nyeri. Memandang anaknya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari seorang anak yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya bisa bergantung pada uangku! Lebih baik kau urusi saja pacarmu yang sangat mengganggu itu!" hardik Tuan Oh. "Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Luhan?"

Jihyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam di sana segera menghampiri Sehun dan memegang lengan namja itu. "Sehun-ah! Itu tidak benar, kan? Kau hanya merasa simpati padanya. Itu saja kan?" tanyanya menuntut. "Sehun-ah!"

Srett

Sehun menepis kasar tangan Jihyun yang memegang lengannya. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan cepat untuk pergi dari sana. Lebih baik dia mengejar Luhan dan meminta penjelasan dari namja mungil itu. Jika dia berlari dengan cepat, sepertinya dia bisa menyusul Luhan sebelum namja itu tiba di rumahnya. Meskipun Sehun sangat tidak yakin kalau Luhan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Ah~ Tempat itu!

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu. Taman yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Luhan berkata kalau dia sangat suka ke sana jika perasaannya sedang kacau. Mungkinkah Luhan berada di sana?

Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya, Sehun mengubah haluannya dari rumah Luhan menuju taman. Berharap kalau Luhan ada di sana. Dan sebuah senyum tanpa sadar terulas di bibirnya begitu melihat surai coklat madu yang begitu familiar di dekat kolam.

Luhan duduk di depan kolam yang ada di taman dengan kedua lutut terlipat dan tangan yang memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk di sana. Tubuhnya sempat menegang saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Takut-takut kalau itu adalah orang jahat. Namun saat orang itu membuka suaranya, Luhan merasa lega karena dia dapat mengenali suara itu. Meskipun di sisi lain, dia juga merasa sangat takut sekarang.

"Xi Luhan!" panggil Sehun. "Apa kau, benar-benar tidur dengan Ayahku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu takut untuk menatap Sehun dan melihat ekspresinya. "Eum!" gumam nya seraya mengangguk pelan. "Dengan bayaran 300ribu Won, aku menjual tubuhku pada Paman," jawab Luhan. "Dia adalah pasanganku ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu di dalam lift waktu itu."

Tangan Sehun terkepal kuat menahan emosinya karena jawaban Luhan. "Dan kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di depanku? Di depan anak dari pria yang sudah kau tiduri?!" bentak Sehun.

Mendengar Sehun membentaknya seperti itu, Luhan menjadi semakin takut. "Mianhae!" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau keterlaluan, Luhan!"

Namun saat kemudian dia bisa merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya yang diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, rasa takut itu berubah menjadi kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Luhan tau kalau ini akan terjadi. Sehun pasti akan meninggalkannya begitu dia tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dan Luhan bahkan sudah mempersiapkan hati dan dirinya untuk hal ini. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit? Lebih sakit dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak?

**. . .**

Kelas 2B SM High School terlihat ramai karena tidak ada guru yang masuk hari itu. Murid-murid berlari ke sana kemari untuk mengisi kekosongan. Ada yang bercanda dan bergosip dengan teman satu gengnya. Sebagian memilih untuk tidur di dalam kelas. Dan sebagian lainnya, mereka yang merasa sayang untuk membuang waktu percuma, memilih untuk membuka buku pelajaran mereka dan membacanya meskipun sama sekali tidak ada ketenangan di dalam kelas.

Dan dalam suasana hiruk pikuk kelasnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu. Namja berkulit pucat itu duduk di bangku paling belakang, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Memikirkan sesuatu. Atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan ayahnya. Dan sejak hari itu juga, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja yang memiliki mata indah itu lagi. Ada perasaan bersalah di dalam benaknya pada Luhan. Namun kekecewaan yang ditelannya jauh lebih besar.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja hari itu. Dia hanya terlalu terkejut dan tidak siap akan kebenaran yang secara tidak sengaja diketahuinya. Marah, kecewa, sedih. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dan Sehun merasa kalau dia membutuhkan waktu dan jarak dari Luhan untuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi.

Mendongakkan wajahnya, Sehun menatap ke luar jendela. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa Luhan juga memikirkannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia menangis? Mengapa namja manis itu menyembunyikan semua kebenaran ini darinya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya tanpa ada jawaban. Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan berdiri dari duduknya. Daripada duduk diam dan hanya bisa bertanya-tanya di sini, bukankah lebih baik dia mencari jawabannya?

"Sehun-ah! Kau mau kemana? Setelah ini kita kan masih ada pelajaran," tanya Jihyun manja dengan suara yang terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Hanya menghempaskan tangan mungil yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya itu dengan kasar. Dan setelah memberikan tatapan jijiknya pada Jihyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun bergegas keluar dari kelasnya.

Mungkin karena rindu. Atau mungkin karena dia memang benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya. Yang jelas, tanpa sadar, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju Luhan. Ingin segera bertemu dengan namja manis itu.

Ketika dirinya tiba di tikungan dekat sekolahnya, langkah kaki Sehun terhenti. Di sana, beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. Bersama dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang sepertinya sedang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Sehun melangkah perlahan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua tanpa harus ketahuan.

"Jadi, berapa tarifnya?" tanya namja paruh baya itu to the point. "300 ribu ya?" tawarnya.

Luhan berfikir sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak 500 ribu, aku tidak mau," jawab Luhan. Dia sudah lelah melakukan pekerjaan ini. Hanya butuh sekitar 900 ribu lagi dan dia bisa mengumpulkan 10 juta itu. Dan Luhan sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan uang itu hari ini juga, agar dia bisa menggugurkan janin itu besok. Setelah itu, dia bisa meninggalkan kota ini dan juga Sehun dengan uang tabungannya.

"Eh? Mahal sekali," ujar pria tua itu. "Tapi, karena kau sangat manis, boleh juga sih."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, dimana?" tanya Luhan. "Di tempatku saja!" Dan Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Mendengar percakapan itu, Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Luhan dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pundak Luhan.

Grepp

"Maaf ahjussie! Tapi aku ada urusan dengannya!" ucap Sehun tegas. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria tua itu, apalagi penolakan dari Luhan, Sehun segera menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menarik namja manis itu agar mengikutinya. Luhan yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya akan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu pun hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di taman tampak sepi hari itu. Terang saja, rata-rata pengunjung taman adalah para remaja, dan sekarang adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk belajar di sekolah masing-masing. Luhan terdiam di samping Sehun. Pandangannya lurus menatap kolam kecil yang ada di depan mereka. Ikan-ikan di dalam sana terlihat begitu senang. Berenang kesana kemari sesuka hati. Dikagumi oleh para pengunjung yang datang karena keindahannya.

Ah~ Betapa Luhan iri dengan ikan-ikan kecil di kolam itu.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Membuat Luhan semakin gugup di sampingnya. Mengapa Sehun diam saja setelah menariknya pergi? Apa Sehun akan memarahinya?

"Se-Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan pelan. "A-apa—"

"Wae?" tanya Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. "Mengapa kau tega menyembunyikan semua itu dariku dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di depanku, Luhan? Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menunduk dalam. "Aku," ucapnya pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui masalah ini. Kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak memandang rendah diriku yang seperti ini. Aku sangat senang saat kau mau berteman denganku. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui masalah ini. Karena kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak ingin dibenci olehmu."

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata itu telah membasahi wajah manis Luhan. Dan dengan segera, Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan air mata itu dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau sampai tahu masalah ini," ucapnya lagi. "Setiap hari hanya itu yang terus aku pikirkan. Dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa."

Sehun tertegun. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang masalah ini. Pikirannya masih kacau. Rasanya dia masih tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bukankah kau sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti 'itu'?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Luhan menelan ludahnya berat saat Sehun menanyakan itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikannya lagi. Toh Sehun sudah tahu semua, kan? Jadi, mengapa harus merahasiakannya?

"Aku perlu uang untuk menggugurkan anak ayahmu!" ujar Luhan akhirnya.

"M-mwo? K-kau bilang apa barusan?" Sehun tercekat mendengar jawaban Luhan. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap Luhan tak percaya. Sedangkan Luhan yang masih menunduk tidak mengetahui ekspresi Sehun saat ini dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, kan? Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk menggugurkan anak ayahmu yang ada di dalam perutku," jawab Luhan. Membuat maata Sehun semakin terbelalak sempurna.

"M-MWOOO?"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Luhan akhirnya memberanikan dirinya menatap Sehun. Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan reaksi Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Mengapa harus sekaget itu? Bukannya dia sudah tahu semuanya?

DEG

Jantung Luhan terasa berhenti berdetak saat menyadari keanehan dari reaksi Sehun. Ekspresi bingung sebelumnya telah berganti menjadi sebuah kepanikan. Jangan-jangan, Sehun memang belum mengetahui masalah kehamilan Luhan. Bukankah itu berarti Luhan sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri saat ini?

"Lu-Luhan-ah! K-kau—"

"Hei! Kau yang bernama Luhan?"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, 4 orang namja datang menghampiri mereka. Salah satu dari mereka langsung tersenyum mesum saat melihat Luhan. "Whoaaaa! Ternyata kau benar-benar lebih manis dari seorang yeoja!" ujar namja itu. "Apa aku benar-benar boleh menidurinya, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan sigap, Sehun langsung berdiri di depan Luhan dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini! Kami tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" tegas Sehun.

Namja itu mendengus pelan mendengar ancaman Sehun dan memberi kode pada temannya yang langsung mengangguk paham dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Bos! Kami sudah menemukan orang yang sedang kita cari!" teriak namja itu pada seseorang yang sedang duduk santai di belakang kemudi dengan sebuah rokok di sela bibirnya.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Bos' itu kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan menatap mereka. Terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang menatapnya tak kalah terkejut di belakang Sehun. Namun detik berikutnya, namja itu menyeringai jahat.

"Wah wah! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi, Luhannie!" ucapnya.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar takut. Namja itu. Bukankah dia namja yang hampir saja memperkosa dirinya beberapa waktu lalu? Mengapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia ingin balas dendam padanya?

Menyadari ketakutan Luhan, Sehun refleks menggenggam erat jemari namja manis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Pergilah sebelum aku menghajar kalian!" gertak Sehun.

"Tch! Kau! Bocah ingusan! Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu. Menyingkirlah!"

"Tunggu!" Jiwoon berteriak dari dalam mobil. "Bawa dia juga!" titahnya. "Aku pernah merepotkan mereka berdua di masa lalu. Karena itu, kali ini aku akan membalas kebaikan mereka."

BUGH

Sehun ambruk. Sepertinya, salah satu dari preman itu memukul tengkuknya cukup keras. Membuat namja tampan itu kehilangan kesadarannya seketika itu juga.

"Yaak! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan berusaha untuk melawan. Namun tenaganya benar-benar tidak berarti jika dibandingkan dengan dua orang yang tengah menariknya saat ini. Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik ke dalam van. Dan Luhan berhenti melawan. Tidak mungkin dia lari dan meninggalkan Sehun bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Itu hukuman karena sudah membuatku menderita, Luhan! Sehun juga! Terimalah hukuman yang harus kalian jalani!" ucap seseorang yang berdiri di seberang jalan dan menyaksikan semuanya sedari tadi saat van yang membawa Sehun dan Luhan berjalan meninggalkan taman. "Lebih baik kalian menderita!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brakk

Tubuh Luhan dihempas dengan kasar oleh anak buah Jiwoon. Punggungnya terasa nyeri karena sempat bertabrakan dengan kursi kayu sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sehun marah saat melihat Luhan yang diperlakukan kasar seperti itu.

Bugh

Sehun merasakan anyir darah di sudut bibirnya saat kepalan tangan Jiwoon bertemu dengan pipi kirinya. Dia tidak bisa membalas sama sekali. Dua anak buah Jiwoon mencengkeram enrat kedua tangannya. Sama sekali tidak memberinya ruang untuk bergerak.

Bugh

"Ini balasan untuk hari itu!"

Bugh bugh

"Dan ini untuk hari ini!" tukas Jiwoon. "Waktu itu kau menggangguku saat aku mau menidurinya, kan? Aku sudah berencana untuk membunuhmu kalau kita bertemu lagi!" ujar Jiwoon geram lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Tidak ku sangka kalau kita akan reuni secepat ini, manis!" Jiwoon mengusap pipi Luhan. "Karena acara kita hari itu terganggu, hari ini aku akan memberimu servis terbaikku! Dan aku akan berbaik hati untuk membiarkan kekasihmu menyaksikannya!" ujarnya kemudian menoleh pada Sehun.

"Perhatikan baik-baik," Jiwoon memicingkan matanya, mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertera di name-tag seragam sekolah Sehun. "Oh Sehun!"

"YAAAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANN!" teriak Sehun marah. Masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua pemuda yang mencekalnya. Jiwon hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah smirk jahat di wajahnya. Kemudian...

Sreettt

Kancing jas seragam Luhan berhamburan begitu saja saat Jiwoon membuka paksa kain itu. Luhan menatap horor pada Jiwoon yang tengah menatapnya lapar. "Andwae! Andwaeee! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya putus asa di tengah usahanya untuk mendorong tubuh tegap Jiwoon yang tengah menindihnya.

Melihat usaha Luhan, dua anak buah Jiwoon yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping Luhan sontak mencengkram bahu namja manis itu kuat. Membuat usaha Luhan sia-sia. Bahkan mereka mulai berani menggerayangi tubuh mulusnya.

"Kekekekeke!" Jiwon terkekeh melihat Luhan yang tidak bisa bergerak lagi. "Aigooo! Mengapa kau begitu panik sayang? Bukankah ini memang pekerjaanmu?" cibirnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan bulir-bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tidak! Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Berada dalam posisi seperti ini di depan Sehun sungguh membuatnya sangat malu. Jika Sehun melihat apa yang Jiwoon lakukan padanya lebih lama lagi, maka Sehun akan semakin membencinya dan merasa jijik padanya. Dan Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi. Mati bahkan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus dibenci oleh Sehun.

Ya! Itu jawabannya. Mati! Dia harus mengakhiri semua ini sebelum Sehun semakin membencinya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin runyam. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

"Hmmm, karena kau sudah terbiasa, aku rasa aku tidak perlu mempersiapkanmu!" ujar Jiwoon sembari bermain-main dengan tali pinggang Luhan. Teriakan-teriakan marah Sehun yang menjadi backsound di belakang sana sama sekali tidak diperdulikannya.

Jiwoon menyamankan posisinya di antara kedua kaki Luhan dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di daerah selangkangan Luhan. Melipat lutut Luhan dan melebarkan jarak di antara kedua kakinya.

Trakk

Tidak ada yang menyadari adanya sebuah benda kecil terjatuh dari saku celana Luhan. Benda yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dia pergi untuk jaga-jaga. Luhan segera menyadari apa benda yang terjatuh dari sakunya itu. Dan saat melihat Jiwoon yang masih asik bermain dengan tangan kotornya serta kedua anak buah Jiwoon yang masih sibuk menggerayangi tubuhnya, Luhan tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatannya. Satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia punya. Dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Luhan mengambil benda itu diam-diam. Dan dengan sebuah tatapan 'maaf' yang ditujukannya pada Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Luhan melakukan apa yang -menurutnya- harus dilakukan sejak dulu.

Jlebb

Menghilang dari dunia ini.

Enam pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak kaget menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Jiwoon segera berdiri dan menatap horor pada bercak darah yang samar-samar terlihat menempel pada ujung hidungnya. Namja itu menghapus noda darah itu dan menoleh pada anak buahnya yang juga telah berdiri dan terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Bahkan Sehun terlihat sangat shock dan hanya mematung di sana.

"M-mwoyaaa! Apa bocah ini sudah gila!" teriak salah satu anak buah Jiwoon. "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Bos! Dia menusuk perutnya sendiri!" teriak namja lainnya panik.

Sehun terbangun dari keterkejutannya dan menyadari cengkeraman di kedua lengannya yang melemah. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung menghempaskan kedua tangan itu dengan mudah dan berlari ke arah Luhan.

"Aiisshh! Cepat kabur! Aku tidak mau kita mendapat masalah gara-gara pelacur gila ini!" titah Jiwoon pada ke-empat anak buahnya dan segera mengambil langkah seribu dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat sangat panik melihat Luhan yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Darah merembes kemana-mana. Sangat banyak. Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin takut.

"Yaaa! Bertahanlah!" ucapnya panik kemudian mengangkat kepala Luhan ke atas pahanya. "Mengapa kau melakukannya!?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, mereka tidak akan pergi," ucapnya lemah. "Lagipula, Sehun pasti membenciku setelah mengetahui semuanya, kan? Aku... daripada hidup dengan kebencianmu, lebih baik... aku mati saja."

Mata Luhan terpejam. Sehun berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan agar namja itu tetap sadar. Namun nihil. Luhan sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Bahkan nafasnya pun mulai melemah.

"Aiisshh! Kau memang bodoh! Yaakk! Luhan-ah! Xi Luhan!"

Luhan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan di tengah kesadaran yang semakin menipis itu, Luhan merasa sangat bahagia saat mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang terdengar sangat panik itu. Bukankah itu berarti kalau Sehun masih perduli padanya?

**. . .**

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Dokter?" tanya Yura panik saat Dokter Jung keluar dari ruang operasi.

Dokter Jung menganggukkan kepalanya dan meminta Yura untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya. "Syukurlah dia segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Kalau tidak, mungkin Luhan tidak akan tertolong," ucap Dokter Jung setelah mereka duduk di ruangannya.

"Luhan akan segera dipindah ke ruang perawatan. Meskipun Luhan kehilangan banyak darah, untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, sehingga nyawanya bisa diselamatkan. Proses penyembuhannya juga tidak akan lama. Tapi, sayang sekali..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damai. Nyaman. Menyenangkan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Namun, seberapa damainya pun, seberapa nyamannya pun, seberapa menyenangkan pun, entah mengapa, Luhan merasa ada yang kurang di sana. Seolah itu bukanlah tempat dia seharusnya berada.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan bias-bias cahaya yang menyapa retina matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Rumah Sakit.

Itulah yang langsung terlintas di benak Luhan ketika melihat ruangan serba putih serta infus di tangannya itu. Dan itu berarti dia masih hidup. Dia masih berada di dunia yang jauh dari kata damai, nyaman dan menyenangkan. Namun begitu, entah mengapa, dia justru merasa lengkap di sini.

Cklekk

Yura membuka pintu kamar Luhan pelan. Yeoja paruh baya itu terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Ini adalah hari pertama Luhan membuka matanya setelah 3 hari terbaring di sana. Dan saat pihak Rumah Sakit meneleponnya tadi, Yura bergegas kemari.

Luhan menatap Mamanya tak berkedip. Mama masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kali ini ada sedikit raut kekhawatiran di sana. Kelegaan, dan sedikit amarah, mungkin?

"Kata Dokter, anakmu tidak bisa diselamatkan, Luhan!" ucap Yura datar. Luhan sendiri hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus memberikan respon yang bagaimana. Sedih kah? Senang kah?

"Choi Seonsaeng-nim bilang, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kau ada ujian. Dia juga bilang kalau kau sering membolos akhir-akhir ini!"

Luhan tahu, Mama bukannya bermaksud untuk memberitahu berita tak penting itu padanya. Tapi Mama sedang meminta penjelasan akan kelakuannya. Namja manis itu lalu menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mama tahu? Sebenarnya aku paling benci belajar," ucapnya membuka suara. "Tapi aku tetap melakukannya untuk Mama. Agar aku bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus dan bisa melihat senyum Mama. Itu saja, sudah cukup membuatku senang. Karena itulah aku terus belajar mati-matian." Luhan meoleh ke arah lain dan mengengkat tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Menutupi kening dan matanya.

"Tapi, entah sejak kapan, aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman Mama lagi. Dan itu membuatku sangat sedih." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan yang siap keluar dari bibirnya. "Mama!" ucapnya pelan. "Mengapa kita jadi seperti ini?"

Tatapan Yura terlihat melembut. Namun egonya menolak untuk menunjukkannya pada Luhan. perlahan, Yura membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap pergi dari ruangan itu. "Kau... tidak perlu belajar lagi, Luhan. Mama tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa yang tidak kau sukai," ucapnya. "Tapi jawab satu hal! Anak itu, siapa sebenarnya ayah dari anak itu?"

Luhan tersentak dan langsung menatap Yura saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Haruskah dia berbohong dan menyebut nama dengan asal? Haruskah—

"Aku!" Luhan bahkan belum selesai dengan pikirannya sendiri saat Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Yura dan mengakui kepemilikan bayi yang -sebelumnya- ada di dalam perutnya.

"Dia adalah anakku, Bibi!" ujar Sehun lagi menegaskan. "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, Luhan jadi seperti ini!" Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan sebagai tanda permohonan maaf pada Yura. "Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Bibi untuk semuanya. Tapi aku berjanji kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab," ujarnya lagi. Masih dalam keadaan membungkuk.

Yura tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan. "Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan kaget setelah Yura pergi. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Hai!" sapa Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana lukanya? Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "M-mengapa kau berbohong pada Mama?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Lebih baik begitu, kan? Ayah juga, sepertinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Bibi!" ujarnya kemudian berjalan medekati Luhan. "Aku... akan berhenti sekolah."

"MWO?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Orang-orang yang waktu itu. Mereka adalah suruhan Jihyun. Dan dia tidak berani menemuiku lagi sekarang. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin merepotkan ayahku lagi," ujarnya.

Luhan tertegun mendengar penuturan Sehun. Mengapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak?

"Baiklah! Aku hanya datang untuk mengatakan itu, Luhan! Kau, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi!" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sebentar dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

Andwae! Jika Sehun keluar dari kamar ini, mengapa Luhan merasa seolah dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu? Apa benar ini akan menjadi pertemuan mereka yang terakhir?

"T-tunggu, Sehun-ah!" cegah Luhan. membuat Sehun berhenti dan menoleh padanya. "Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat karaoke? Aku ingin mendengar suara jelekmu lagi! Aku—" Luhan menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering hingga dia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Matanya memanas.

Sehun kembali berbalik dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan. Membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk meremas pelan pundak Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Luhan? Mengejek orang adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan!" Dan dengan itu, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir merah Luhan dengan kedua tangan Sehun yang menangkup pipinya.

Luhan menggenggam erat kemeja Sehun saat merasakan bibir tipis Sehun yang menempel lembut di bibirnya. Hanya menempel. Tidak ada pagutan. Tidak ada lumatan. Tidak ada lidah. Dan tidak basah. Hanya menempelkan bibir, tetapi seolah mewakili semua perasaan yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini. Rasa sayang. Rasa rindu. Dan mungkin, rasa cinta.

Air mata membanjiri wajah Luhan. Entah mengapa, ciuman itu terasa sangat manis sekaligus menyakitkan baginya. Dan saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mencium sayang puncak kepala Luhan, dia sadar, kalau Sehun benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Luhan!" ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum sangat tampan sebelum menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

Air mata Luhan terus mengalir mengiringi kepergian Sehun. Mengalir bersama semua hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada namja berwajah tampan itu. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu, entah sampai kapan air mata itu bisa terus mengalir sebelum akhirnya mengering dan berhenti.

"_**Sehun-ah! Aku mencintaimu!"**_

**. . .**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or TBC?**

**~O.O~**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong^^

Oke, Liyya tau waktu itu Liyya bilangnya kalo ff ini Cuma sampe' 4 chapter doank, tapi ternyata ada 1 chapter lagi -_- Karena itu, Liyya serahkan ke readers aja. Mau END di sini, boleh. Ato mau TBC n nambah 1 chap lagi juga boleh :D

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**YANG PUNYA AKUN,**

**nuranibyun | gyusatan | seo. joohyun5648 | zee konstantin | nisanoli | fuawaliyaah | asroyasrii | Riyoung17 | Joyers | VirXiaoLu | hunhanminute | Black LIly a. k. a Emiko | hongkihanna | Lulu Baby 1412 | younlaycious88 | LuXiaoLu | ohristi95 | SlytherSoul d'Malfoy | HnChan85 | ohsrh | xiaolu odult | jesslynsjx | daelogic | wereyeolves | Dark Liliy | CuteManlyDeer | HyunRa| Peter Lu | DiraLeeXiOh | luhansgirlorz | OyaF | Lee MingKyu | Dororong | Yo Yong | babyxing | Ami Yuzu | Odult Maniac | lispunicorn | asroyasrii |**

**Liyya bales di PM ya ^_^**

_**Baekyeolidiots:**_ Kan udah ada warn nya tadi, diawali dengan kemanisan(?) dan diakhiri dengan kepahitan(?) hohohoho :v Tuan Oh sama Jihyun udah minggat noh, gak bakalan muncul lagi :) muahahahahaha, lah jelas-jelas Luhan hamil 3 bulan gitu kok, malah berharap masuk angin, muehehehehehe XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^**

_**Guest:**_ Aigoooo, senengnya kalau kamu suka :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Pisang: **_Emang inti ceritanya itu adalah penderitaan Luhan deeek #plakk #ditendangLuhan -_- Chap ini masih agak sedih deh kayaknya O_O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Jung Chamii**_**: **Kalo gak jahat sama Luhan, bukan Jihyun namanya O_O Sehun berhasiiilll! Yeeeyyy #tebarsenyumLuhan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Sari2: **_ Emang cintanya HunHan itubutuh ujian yang super berat deeek :'( Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**vephoenix:**_ Wkwkwkwkwkwk XD Beli yang banyak tissue nya deeeekkk :P Hepi ending kok, tenang aja :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Diaanastari:**_ Ini udah update. Maaf lelet :'( #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanshipper:**_ Menyebalkan itu kan keahliannya Jihyun -_- HunHan segera bersatu kok ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Luhan gak mati koook ;) Pasti hepi end laaah :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Qian NanRen:**_ Wkwkwkwkwkwk XD itu obsesi yang gak sehat, Ren -_- hohoho :D Luhan udah selamat kok, anaknya juga udh lenyap n Sehun juga gak marah :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ia:**_ Hmmm, gpp lagi meskipun g punya akun :D Kenapa harus hamil? Karena inikonflik(?) nya hehehehe :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ryanryu: **_ Itu anak, kemungkinan besar anak nya Tuan Oh. Tapi kan gak ada kepastian -_- lagian anak itu udah out dr ff juga :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**First Love**

Chap 5

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?), YAOI

Rate: T+

**A/N:**

**Maaf baru bisa update #bow**

**Ini cerita bisa dibilang remake(?) atau terinspirasi(?) dari satu komik yang pernah Liyya baca dengan judul yang sama, karya 'Isao Sakamoto'. Tapi ini versi nya Liyya. Versi YAOI. Dan tentu saja versi HunHan :D**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Hari itu, suasana kota Seoul tidak tampak terlalu ramai. Hawa dari penghujung musim dingin yang sangat menusuk membuat orang-orang enggan untuk menghabiskan waktu di tengah badai salju yang membekukan kulit. Lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri dan melepas lelah di kafe-kafe terdekat dengan segelas minuman hangat menemani. Dan salah satu dari kafe-kafe tersebut adalah XOXO Cafe.

Seperti biasa, XOXO Cafe memang selalu ramai akan pengunjung. Selain karena menu-menu andalan mereka yang memang sangat enak, kelebihan XOXO Cafe mungkin karena para pelayannya yang sangat ramah dan manis dan tampan.

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor 3, 1 cangkir Americano dan 2 Burger. Hyung! bisa kau antarkan menu ini?"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Hyung' tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja manis dengan surai madu dan 'doe eyes' yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona padanya itu lalu mengambil pesanan siap antar tersebut dan berjalan pelan menuju meja nomor 3.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, Tuan!" ucap namja manis itu sembari memindahkan menu yang dipesan dari nampan yang dibawanya. "Selamat menikmati!" lanjutnya tersenyum ramah pada pelanggannya. Sangat manis.

Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum mesum padanya dan menarik tangan namja manis itu sebelum dia sempat berbalik pergi dari mejanya. "Kau manis sekali. Mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku hari ini? Aku akan memberikanmu 200ribu Won. Bagaimana?" tawar pria itu.

Namja manis itu melepaskan cengkraman si pelanggan dengan sopan. "Ahjussie! Bagaimana kalau Ahjussie menghabiskan 200ribu itu untuk memesan makanan di kafe kami saja? Aku akan menunggu kedatangan Ahjussie lagi, ne!" ucapnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya sebelum berbalik pergi dan mulai melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Pria itu tertegun. Seharusnya dia marah atas penolakan dari pelayan tersebut. Namun senyum manis di wajah pelayan itu meluluh lantakkan amarahnya seketika. Hanya ada rasa malu yang menyeruak saat menerima penolakan itu.

"Waaaahhh! Luhan Hyung hebat sekali tadi! Hanya dengan melihat wajah manisnya saja, Ahjussie mesum tadi sudah tidak berkutik lagi! Dia bahkan tidak marah karena Luhan Hyung menolak ajakannya!" seru namja imut dengan eyeliner tipis di matanya kagum yang diangguki teman-temannya.

Saat ini kafe sudah sepi karena sebentar lagi adalah waktu untuk menutup kafe. Para pelayan kafe sedang membereskan dan membersihkan kafe sebelum pulang. Tidak seperti kebanyakan kafe yang tetap buka sampai malam, XOXO Cafe memang selalu tutup di sore hari.

Luhan tersenyum tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengelap meja yang sedang dilakukannya. "Aniya! Itu tidak benar," sangkalnya. "Karena aku menolaknya dengan sopan, makanya ahjussie tadi tidak marah. Baekkie juga manis kok," lanjutnya. Membuat Baekhyun, namja ber-eyeliner tadi, tersenyum konyol mendengar pujian Luhan.

"Tch! Luhan Hyung! Berhentilah mengatakan itu padanya, atau dia akan benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya itu manis!" seru namja berpostur tinggi melebihi rata-rata yang berdiri di depan Luhan dengan sapu di tangannya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar komentar itu dan memilih untuk fokus pada kain lap di tangannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan. "Baekhyun benar-benar manis kok, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol, si namja tinggi.

"Hhhhhh. Memang Luhan Hyung terlalu baik," ujar Chanyeol. Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Ah~ Karena Luhan Hyung baik, kalau begitu, hari ini, temani aku jalan-jalan ya!" ajaknya kemudian.

Luhan melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalah. "Mianhae, Chanyeol-ah! Hari ini, aku ada urusan lain," ucapnya menyesal. Menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan dan berlalu menuju ruang ganti untuk para pelayan.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" gelak tawa terdengar dari sudut kafe. Baekhyun terduduk di atas kursi sambil terus memegang perutnya yang terasa kaku akibat tawa kerasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya.

"Aigoooo! Chanyeol Hyung ditolak lagi, eoh?" komentar Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat yang bertugas sebagai koki merangkap kekasih sang menejer di kafe tersebut. "Luhan benar-benar keras kepala ya! Entah sudah berapa orang yang ditolaknya," ucap pelayan lainnya yang bernama Xiumin.

"Hhhh!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Tunggu saja! sebentar lagi Luhan Hyung juga akan luluh padaku, kok!" tukasnya. Menghasilkan gelak tawa yang semakin menggelegar dari Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha, kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali tau! Hahahahahaha!" ejeknya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk menepuk pundak Chanyeol simpati. "Sudahlah Hyung! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja! Sepertinya, di hati Luhan Hyung sudah tertulis nama seseorang," sarannya kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertawa. "Lebih baik kau mulai mengganti targetmu, Hyung! Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Aku rasa, Baekhyun Hyung tidak terlalu buruk, kan?" ucapnya.

Gelak tawa itu terhenti. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo. Tak percaya akan ide konyol yang baru saja mengalir indah dari bibir tebalnya. "MWOOOO?" teriaknya dengan nada tinggi. "Aku? Dengan namja tiang listrik raksasa ini? TCH! Walau kiamat sudah dekat dan raksasa ini adalah satu-satunya pria yang tersisa, aku tidak akan sudi!" tukasnya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "TCH! Memangnya kau pikir aku mau dengan namja pendek sepertimu?!"

"Dasar raksasa!" ejek Baekhyun.

"Pendek!" balas Chanyeol.

"Tiang listrik!"

"Hobbit!"

"Ki—"

"Kekekekekeke!"

Suara kekehan kecil itu menghentikan argumen wajib ChanBaek. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapatkan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jika seperti itu, kalian justru terlihat semakin serasi, loh!" komentar Luhan. "Kalian tau? Aku merasa sangat iri melihat kalian berdua. Setiap hari bisa bertemu dan bertengkar manis seperti itu. Kalian terlihat seperti sepang suami-istri!"

Bluussshhh

Wajah Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol juga terlihat salah tingkah di sampingnya. "Y-yaa! Apa yang kau katakan Hyung? Mana mungkin aku serasi dengan si pendek ini!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Orang pendek itu, takdirnya juga bersama orang yang pendek!" tukasnya. "Iya kan Kyungsoo?" imbuhnya.

"Yaaakkk! Park Chanyeol! apa maksudmu, eoh? Kau mengataiku pendek?" teriak seseorang. Chanyeol langsung menggigit lidahnya saat melihat menejer mereka keluar dari ruangannya dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya. "Park Chanyeol! Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada 30% dari gajimu bulan ini!"

"N-NE?!"

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan di depannya. Chanyeol yang meminta maaf dan memohon agar gajinya tidak dipotong pada Suho, menejer mereka yang masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo yang tersipu, dan Baekhyun yang terbahak sambil memegang perutnya di atas lantai.

"Jja! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ne!" teriaknya menarik perhatian semua orang. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol segera berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Biar aku antar, Hyung!" tawarnya dengan senyum pepsodent kebanggaannya. Luhan tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol-ah! Apartemenku kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," tolaknya halus dan beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau tidak mengantar Baekhyun saja?"

"Ta—"

"Untukku?" Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Menambah kesan imutnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat di mata Chanyeol yang akhirnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

Tersenyum puas, Luhan mengacak rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang dan melambaikan tangannya pada semua temannya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kafe.

"Aku jadi penasaran," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut terfokus padanya. "Sebenarnya, orang seperti apa sih yang sedang ditunggu Luhan Hyung? Sebegitu hebatnya kah dia sampai membuat Luhan Hyung sama sekali tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk orang lain?" tanya nya. Pertanyaan yang tidak satu orang pun tahu jawabannya kecuali yang bersangkutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Biasanya, dia akan mampir ke taman sebelum pulang. 5 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Sehun pergi. Dan Luhan selalu datang ke taman itu setiap harinya. Sekedar duduk dan mengingat kejadian menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi di sana. Ini adalah hari pertama dia tidak mengunjungi taman. Hari ini, dia ingin langsung pulang. Entah mengapa, perasaannya mengatakan kalau seseorang menunggunya di rumah.

Saat Luhan berkata pulang, Luhan tidak merujuk pada apartemen lamanya yang ditinggalinya bersama Mama dulu. Karena saat ini, Luhan hidup sendiri di apartemen barunya. Begiitu dia keluar dari rumah sakit waktu itu, Luhan juga memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan berhenti merepotkan Mama. Dan dengan uang yang dimilikinya, Luhan menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana di dekat tempat kerjanya.

Sesekali, Luhan akan pulang ke apartemen lamanya untuk mengunjungi Mama. Dan meskipun Mama masih tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengannya, Mama tidak terlihat membencinya lagi sekarang. Mama bahkan selalu membuatkan makanan kesukaan Luhan setiap kali dia datang berkunjung.

Seorang ibu yang membenci anaknya, tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?

Luhan juga pernah bertemu dengan pacar baru Mama. Dan dari percakapan singkat mereka saat itu, Luhan tahu kalau kali ini, Mama bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Luhan hanya berharap agar orang itu bisa membahagiakan Mama.

Dan Tuan Oh?

Saat dirawat di Rumah Sakit, pria paruh baya itu pernah menjenguknya sekali. Dia datang untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Dan Luhan merasa lega karena Tuan Oh memenuhi janjinya. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, Luhan tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya.

Semuanya hidup menurut jalannya masing-masing. Dan kejadian 5 tahun lalu pun hanya menjadi sebuah masa lalu dalam kehidupan mereka. Hanya Luhan lah satu-satunya yang masih tetap sama.

Selama 5 tahun, saat semua orang berjalan kedepan setiap harinya, Luhan masih di tempat yang sama. Tentu saja dia hidup dengan baik saat ini. Luhan, telah menjadi Luhan yang baru. Memiliki banyak teman dan pengagum. Selalu tersenyum ramah pada semua orang. Hidup Luhan menjadi lebih berwarna. Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan merasa kalau dirinya hanya berjalan di tempat. Sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri walaupun hanya selangkah.

Perpisahan itu, masih meninggalkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam di hatinya. Mungkin jika itu Luhan yang dulu, dia akan langsung melampiaskan rasa sedihnya dengan menyebarkan pesan di internet. Tapi Luhan yang sekarang sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Dia bahkan mampu melawan kesedihan itu. Dia tidak boleh menurutkan perasaannya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan kesedihannya.

Karena saat itu, Sehun tidak berkata 'Selamat tinggal' padanya melainkan 'Sampai jumpa lagi!'. Dan Luhan mempercayainya. Dia percaya kalau suatu hari nanti, seperti kata Sehun, mereka pasti akan berjumpa lagi. Karena itu lah, sampai hari ini Luhan terus berjuang melawan rasa sedihnya dan menjalani hidupnya sambil terus memegang ucapan itu.

Dia tidak berbohong saat berkata kalau dia iri dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi. Mungkin Chanyeol terlihat menyukainya, tapi Luhan merasakan kalau rasa suka itu adalah sebuah rasa kagum. Bukan cinta. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh. Semua pelayan bahkan menejer XOXO Cafe juga mengetahui kalau keduanya sebenarnya saling menyukai. Hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai mereka menyadarinya.

"Mama?" gumam Luhan saat samar-samar dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya. Memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Mama!" panggilnya seraya berlari menuju yeoja itu saat dia yakin kalau itu adalah Mamanya.

Yura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat anaknya yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mama!" pekiknya. "Mengapa Mama berdir di luar? Ini sudah sangat sore dan hawanya sangat dingin. Nanti Mama bisa sakit!" omelnya seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar di antara mereka.

Yura tidak menjawab. Mengambil syal di dalam tasnya dan mengalungkannya di leher Luhan. "Tubuh kurus ini! Jika kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik, kau bisa kembali ke Rumah Sakit!" ujar Yura. "Sudah sebulan lebih kau tidak pulang ke rumah, makanya Mama datang berkunjung!"

Luhan tersenyum haru. Semenjak dia meninggalkan rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri, ini pertama kalinya Mama mengunjunginya. Bukankah itu berarti hubungannya dengan Mama semakin membaik?

"Kau tidak ingin mengajak Mama melihat apartemenmu?" Luhan tersadar dari rasa harunya dan tersenyum lebar. Menggandeng tangan Mama dan menuntunnya menuju apartemennya.

"Mama mau minum apa?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka tiba di dalam apartemen.

Yura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan plastik yang dibawanya pada Luhan. "Mengapa kau tidak menghangatkan ini saja? Mama akan menunggumu di ruang tamu, ne!" ucapnya.

Luhan menatap plastik di tangannya, mengeluarkan isinya dan tersenyum senang. Sekotak pizza buatan Mama. Namja manis itu langsung menghangatkan pizza itu di microwave dan bergegas menghampiri Mama yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan beberapa gelas Cola di atas meja.

"Apa Mama akan menginap di sini?" tanya Luhan berharap. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mama.

Yura menggeleng sedih. "Mianhae. Mama sudah meminta Junho untuk menjemput Mama jam 9 nanti," ucapnya menyesal. Luhan mengangguk paham dan mulai memakan pizzanya.

"Aniya. Gwaenchanna!" ucapnya. "Mama mau datang saja, aku sudah sangat senang, kok!" ujarnya.

Setelah itu, keduanya terdiam. Tidak menemukan topik bagus yang bisa dibahas. Sampai pandangan Yura tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang yang terletak di samping televisi. Sebuah foto. Dengan Luhan sebagai objeknya. Juga seseorang lainnya. Dan dia langsung teringat sesuatu. Alasannya datang kemari.

"Kau masih menunggunya, Luhan?" tanya Yura.

Luhan menatap Mama bingung dan mengikuti arah pandang matanya. "Bukankah waktu itu dia berkata kalau dia akan bertaggung jawab? Tapi apa buktinya? Dia malah meninggalkanmu sendirian!" tukas Yura. Ada nada tak suka di dalam kalimatnya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari namja seperti itu?"

Luhan meletakkan pizza di tangannya ke atas meja. Menatap Mama sebentar kemudian memberanikan diri untuk merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Mama. Merasa sangat senang saat Mama sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Tangan Mama perlahan bahkan mulai membelai sayang rambutnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Mama!" jawab Luhan dengan mata terpaku pada figura di samping televisi. "Aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku untuk menunggunya. Aku mencintai Sehun, Ma. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jadi kau akan menerimanya jika dia kembali? Kau yakin kalau kau akan bahagia jika bersamanya?"

Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Tidak ada jawaban lain selain itu. Dia sudah menunggu Sehun selama 5 tahun ini. Jadi, mengapa dia harus menolaknya jika Sehun datang kembali!

Yura menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu menyukai Sehun yang meninggalkan anaknya tanpa kabar itu. Namun Luhan berkata kalau dia akan bahagia. Selama ini, dia sadar kalau dia tidak pernah benar-benar membuat anak semata wayangnya itu bahagia. Dan jika Sehun adalah orang yang bisa membuat Luhan bahagia, maka Yura tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerima namja itu.

Belaian lembut di rambutnya membuat mata Luhan terasa berat. Di tengah angin musim dingin yang begitu menusuk tulangnya, belaian itu terasa begitu hangat. Dan Luhan memilih untuk larut dalam kehangatan itu. Memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Bayangan senyuman dari seseorang yang begitu spesial di hatinya mengantar Luhan menuju mimpi indahnya.

**. . .**

Musim dingin berlalu, berganti dengan indahnya musim semi. Pagi itu, matahari bersinar begitu cerah, menyentuh tiap sudut kota Seoul dengan indahnya. Kicauan burung yang terdengar begitu merdu seolah ikut menyambut hari pertama di musim yang baru itu. Para pelajar yang memenuhi jalanan juga tidak lagi terlihat memakai seragam tebal yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari dinginnya angin musim dingin. Semua berubah seiring bergantinya musim.

Dan sepertinya, hal itu juga berlaku di XOXO Cafe yang terlihat berbeda.

Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, XOXO Cafe terlihat begitu sepi. Jika di hari-hari sebelumnya para pelayan di kafe populer itu selalu mengawali hari mereka dengan pertengkaran kecil namun berisik yang berasal dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, layaknya Tom and Jerry, hari ini XOXO Cafe mengawali harinya dengan bisik-bisik penuh rasa penasaran dari para pegawainya. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Xiumin Hyung! Orang itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Xiumin yang tengah membersihkan meja kasir.

"Entahlah! Kau tanya saja pada Kyungsoo. Waktu aku dan Chen datang tadi, namja itu sudah ada di sana," jawab Xiumin.

Baekhyun menatap namja yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja dan sedang menatap ke luar kafe tersebut dangan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Dan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang memeriksa barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

"Jongdae ya! Bukannya kita baru buka satu jam lagi? Mengapa sudah ada pelanggan?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Chen yang sedang menyapu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Meski bukan pada orang yang ditujunya, Baekhyun tetap menghampiri Chen untuk mendengar jawaban dari kekasih Xiumin itu.

"Namja itu? Hmmmmm, kau maunya dia siapa?" jawab Chen cuek sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aiisshh! Dasar error!" cibir Chanyeol yang sukses diacuhkan oleh Chen.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa? Bukannya bekerja malah berkumpul di sini!" omel Suho. Baekhyun manyun karena diomeli, namun dia belum menyerah. Namja yang sedang duduk di sana terlihat sangat tampan. Siapa tau dia mendapat kesempatan. 'Mumpung namja tampan itu belum melihat Luhan Hyung!' pikirnya dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo, satu-satunya harapan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kyungsoo ya! Nugu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah dagu Baekhyun. "Namja yang duduk di sana?" tanyanya memastikan. "Ya iya lah! Kalau namja yang sedang membersihkan meja kasir aku sudah tau namanya!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Hmmmm, aku juga tidak tahu itu siapa. Tapi tadi Suho Hyung bilang, dia kemari untuk mencari Luhan Hyung!" Baekhyun langsung mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. 'Hhhhhh, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja Luhan Hyung!' pikirnya.

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut-sebut, Chanyeol dengan kuping panjangnya langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut. Diikuti oleh Chen dan Xiumin yang tiba-tiba tertarik dengan objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Tadi aku sudah mengatakan kalau kafe belum dibuka dan Luhan Hyung juga belum datang, tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu. Dan karena aku tidak tega jika dia harus menunggu di luar, makanya aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam!" jelas Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah mereka.

"Whoaaaaa! Saingan Chanyeol bertambah lagi!" pekik Chen pelan disusul dengan BaekSooMin yang terkikik geli.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Tch! Meskipun saingan baru, tapi aku yakin, nasibnya juga tidak akan jauh berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebeulumnya. Apalagi dia sampai ngotot mau menunggu seperti ini. Pasti namja itu juga sudah ditolak sebelumnya!" komentar Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa yang ditolak oleh siapa?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemeran utama dalam topik pembicaraan ke enam namja tersebut. Luhan baru saja datang dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan 6 temannya yang sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu. Samar-samar, dia juga bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Karena dia masuk lewat pintu belakang, jadi dia tidak melihat namja itu saat masuk tadi.

"Eh? Luhan Hyung!" seru Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan. "Kebetulan sekali kau sudah datang, Hyung! Lihatlah! Ada seseorang yang menunggumu," ujarnya.

Luhan menatap orang yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Posisi namja itu yang memunggungi mereka ditambah jarak yang lumayan membuat Luhan sulit untuk mengenalinya. "Dia siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Lah? Kalau kau saja bertanya pada kami, lantas kami harus bertanya pada siapa, Hyung!? jawab Chen bingung.

"Suho bilang, dia datang kemari untuk mencarimu dan bersikeras menunggumu di sana," jelas Xiumin.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Tetawa geli saat samar-samar dia mendengar Baekhyun mengguman 'Sebenarnya Luhan Hyung itu pakai jimat apa sih? Mengapa semua orang mencarinya?!' dengan suara pelan.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau hampiri saja dulu, Hyung! Melihat dia yang tidak tahu jadwal kafe 'populer' kita ini, sepertinya dia bukan orang daerah sini," ujar Suho bijak.

Dan meski masih sedikit bingung, Luhan tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati orang tersebut. Entah karena alasan apa, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdesir. Berdetak senang 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seolah jantungnya mengenali namja itu.

Saat sosok itu semakin jelas dalam pandangannya, Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Punggung itu terlihat sangat familiar. Punggung yang begitu dingin di mata Luhan. Dan tanpa sadar, rasa sesak mulai menyeruak dan memenuhi dadanya. Matanya memanas. Genangan kristal itu mulai terkumpul di sana tanpa Luhan tahu penyebabnya.

"Pe-permisi! Apa kau datang mencariku?" tanyanya pelan dengan suara terbata. Dan begitu namja itu membalikkan badan dan berdiri menatapnya, membuat Luhan bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dengan sangat jelas, nafas Luhan tercekat. Mata tajam itu, kulit pucat itu, rahang tegas itu, dagu runcing itu. Air mata jatuh berlomba-lomba dari mata indahnya. Membuat teman-temannya kebingungan.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum sangat manis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang saat melihat sosok Luhan berdiri di hadapannya. Dan meskipun tidak ada air mata di sana, mata itu terlihat sangat merah.

"Hai!" sapanya pelan pada Luhan. Masih tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

Tanpa ada yang memerintah, tubuh Luhan bergerak dengan sendirinya. Melangkah ke depan dan langsung menubruk tubuh tegap Sehun dengan tubuh mungilnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam dekapan hangat yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tangannya melingkar erat di leher Sehun seolah takut kalau namja tampan itu akan kembali menghilang jika dia merenggangkan tautan tangannya.

"Maaf!" ucap Sehun pelan seraya membalas pelukan Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja mungil itu. "Maaf! Karena aku sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama."

Luhan terisak hebat di dalam dekapan Sehun. Dan saat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan dengan nafas yang menggelitik pangkal lehernya itu, Luhan bisa merasakan kalau akhirnya, dia tidak lagi berjalan di tempat. Karena perlahan, dia bisa merasakan kalau waktu di sekitarnya mulai mengalir kembali.

"Omoo! Aku selalu tau kalau Luhan Hyung pasti sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam hatinya. Makanya dia tidak pernah melirik orang lain. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau namja spesial Luhan Hyung itu sangat tampan."

Komentar yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo itu menarik perhatian ke lima namja yang ada di sana dari ketertegunan mereka menatap adegan HunHan. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau benar. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi. Jelas saja dia selalu menolak semua orang yang mendekatinya!" imbuhnya bermaksud untuk menyindir seseorang.

Chanyeol yang merasa tersindir hanya mencibir kesal. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin simpati. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia sendiri bingung. Melihat Luhan sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang di depan sana, mengapa hatinya tidak merasa sakit? Hanya ada sedikit rasa kecewa di sana. Tidak lebih.

"Aigooo. Sepertinya hari ini kita harus membuka kafe sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya!" ucap Suho tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat glare dari ke 5 pegawainya. "Wae? Memangnya aku salah ngomong?" tanyanya innocent.

Tidak ingin berada di sana lebih lama karena takut akan membuat Luhan dan seseorang itu merasa terganggu, ke-5 nya bubar dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu sebelum membuka kafe nanti. Meninggalkan Suho yang mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Sehun masih setia membelai punggung Luhan dengan sayang. Menenangkan namja manis di dalam dekapannya itu. Menunggu isakan itu berhenti dengan sabar. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Hanya usapan dan belaian sayang yang mewakili setiap kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

Setelah dirasa kalau tangisan Luhan mulai reda, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Memberi jarak yang pas untuk sekedar melihat wajah cantik yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tangan kirinya masih melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan tangan kanan terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi kenyal Luhan yang memerah. Menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari mata indahnya meski tanpa isakan.

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin diucapkannya pada Luhan, namun untuk saat ini, Sehun masih ingin menyimpannya. Semua itu bisa menunggu. Toh mereka sudah bertemu kembali dan Luhan sudah berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang. Itu yang terpenting.

"Hei! Xi Luhan!" panggilnya lembut. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata merahnya. "Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku hari ini? Kita bersenang-senang seharian!" tawarnya. Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum manis. Menganggukkan kepalanya secepat kilat sebelum menoleh pada Xiumin yang berada di meja kasir.

"Errmmm, aku rasa Suho tidak akan keberatan jika kau absen satu hari ini, Luhan. Pergilah! Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada Suho nanti," tutur Xiumin seolah bisa mengerti arti tatapan Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi namun kembali menutupnya. Dia sudah memutuskan, kemana pun itu, tidak masalah asalkan Sehun bersamanya.

Dan begitulah akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa berjalan patuh di samping Sehun yang masih terus menggenggam tangannya. Sebenarnya, ada banyak sekali yang ingin Luhan tanyakan pada namja tampan itu. Kemana dia pergi? Mengapa begitu lama? Apa dia merindukannya? Dan yang terpenting, apa arti dirinya bagi Sehun? Apa dia juga menganggap Luhan spesial seperti dirinya yang menganggap Sehun spesial?

"Jja! Sebelum kita bermain seharian, kita harus mengisi tenaga kita dulu!" ucap Sehun membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Namja manis itu baru menyadari kalau saat ini dia berada di sebuah kedai yang terlihat begitu familiar. Dan mereka seolah kembali pada masa 5 tahun lalu.

Luhan menatap meja di depannya. Ada 2 bungkus Burger, 3 bungkus Hotdog, 2 bungkus Fries, beberapa Fishcake, satu piring Tteokbokkie, dan dua kaleng soda di sana.

Bahkan pesanan yang terhidang di meja pun sama persis dengan pesanan 5 tahun lalu. Hanya kali ini, Sehun tidak duduk di depannya melainkan di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya tidak pernah terlepas dari tangan kiri Luhan yang terus digenggamnya. Dia bahkan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menatapnya dan menyodorkan sebungkus Hotdog padanya. "Makanlah! Mulai saat ini aku akan berbagi semua hal yang aku sukai padamu!" ucap Sehun. Luhan menerimanya dengan senyuman malu-malu di wajahnya.

Sama seperti saat itu, tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah noraebang. "Waktu itu, kau bilang ingin kemari untuk mendengar suara jelekku lagi, kan?!" jawab Sehun saat Luhan bertanya.

"Memangnya, Sehun sudah bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang ada di sana?" sindir Luhan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak bisa. Karena selama 3 tahun bekerja di XOXO Cafe, thanks to Baekhyun, Chen dan Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah lebih dekat dengan dunia musik.

Sehun mendecih pelan. "Yaa! Bukankah aku dengan jelas mengatakan kalau mengejek orang itu adalah perbuatan tidak sopan?" ucapnya mencubit hidung Luhan gemas.

Blussshhhh

Luhan langsung merona hebat mendengarnya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali saat Sehun mengatakan itu padanya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Membuat Sehun tersenyum puas di sampingnya.

Begitu musik dimulai, Sehun menatap Luhan kagum saat mendengar Luhan bernyanyi. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Sehun. Belum lagi ekspresi malu-malunya yang membuat Sehun gemas dan ingin memeluknya erat saat itu juga. Dan begitu lagu Luhan selesai, Sehun langsung menarik namja itu hingga terjatuh di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu, Luhan!" ucap Sehun. "Kau banyak berubah," ujar Sehun lagi. "Kau jadi lebih sering tersenyum saat ini, dan aku menyukainya."

Luhan terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena aksi tiba-tiba Sehun. Deru nafas yang terasa menggelitik perpotongan lehernya sama sekali tidak membantu. Untung saja posisinya saat ini duduk membelakangi Sehun, atau namja itu akan bisa melihat seberapa merahnya wajah Luhan saat ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Sehun lagi.

Kali ini, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan memeluk tangan yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum membalas ucapan Sehun dengan sebuah kalimat singkat 'Nado' yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh Sehun jika saja bukan karena posisi mereka yang sangat intim itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah dengan karoke, yang sebenarnya tidak diisi dengan kegiatan apapun selain berpelukan dalam diam, Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan acara bersenang-senang mereka. Berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di Myeongdong dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sesekali, Luhan akan tersenyum malu atau tertawa pelan saat Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung. Seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Seolah mereka tidak pernah berpisah selama 5 tahun dan baru bertemu kembali hari itu. Seolah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak lama.

Sesekali mereka akan berhenti sebentar dan masuk ke beberapa toko yang ada untuk sekedar melihat atau membeli sesuatu. Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan senyum senangnya saat Sehun membelikannya sebuah gelang dan meminta satu gelang lagi dengan motif yang sama pada si penjaga toko untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu bisa disebut sebagai barang _couple_?

"Hei! Luhan-ah!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka berada di depan stan photo-box yang ada di sana, membuat Luhan ikut berhenti.

"Mau memperbaharui foto kita?" tanya Sehun. "Kali ini aku akan menunggumu benar-benar siap sebelum mengambil fotonya. Bagaimana?" janjinya.

Luhan berpura-pura berfikir dan menimbang tawaran Sehun sesaat. "Kau janji?" tanya Luhan memastikan. "Eum!" angguk Sehun mantap. Dan dia benar-benar menepati janjinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, Luhan!" komentar Sehun begitu dua lembar foto itu berada di tangannya. Dan Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berjalan pelan di sampingnya dengan pipi yang merona.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjelanan mereka. Luhan berkata kalau dia ingin melihat film romantis yang sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya di XOXO Cafe akhir-akhir ini, dan Sehun tidak mungkin berkata tidak. Sebenarnya, teman-temannya pernah mengajaknya untuk melihat film itu sebelumnya, namun Luhan menolaknya. Berada di tengah-tengah pasangan kalem seperti SuDo, pasangan manis seperti ChenMin dan pasangan rusuh alias ChanBaek. Luhan tidak yakin kalau itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Selama pemutaran film, Luhan terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan layar raksasa di depannya. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik dengan film yang sedang diputar. Lebih memilih untuk duduk santai di kursinya sambil memperhatikan Luhan. Tersenyum sendiri saat melihat semua ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

Sesekali, namja manis itu terlihat menyapu air mata yang belum sempat keluar di ujung matanya. Terlalu larut dalam indahnya alur cerita dari film yang ditontonnya hingga dia nyaris melupakan keberadaan Sehun di sampingnya. Bahkan mungkin Luhan sudah benar-benar melupakan keberadaannya, jika saja bukan karena tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menggenggam jemarinya erat. Menjalin jari-jemari mereka hingga bersatu. Hanya sebuah tindakan kecil, namun sukses membuat konsentrasi dan ketertarikannya akan film yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat menarik itu buyar seketika. Seiring dengan senyum puas yang terukir di wajah tampan Sehun saat dirinya berhasil membuat pikiran Luhan kembali tertuju padanya.

"Jadi, apa filmnya bagus?" tanya Sehun begitu mereka keluar dari bioskop.

Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal karena dia tahu kalau Sehun hanya bertanya karena ingin menggodanya saja. Jelas-jelas namja tampan itu tahu kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati film yang ingin ditontonnya tadi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Dan saat Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menahannya dan malah berjalan santai di belakang dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya, Luhan semakin kesal.

Hari sudah sore saat mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop tadi. Dan tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah taman. Taman yang sama yang Luhan kunjungi setiap harinya. Sejak tadi, Luhan terus memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat perduli akan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin cemberut. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Baru pada saat akhirnya dia berhenti di depan kolam, tempat biasa dia duduk menghabiskan waktu sebelum pulang ke rumah, Luhan melihat ke belakang. Namun Sehun tidak ada di sana.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan terlihat panik. Sehun dimana? Apa namja itu marah padanya? Apa Sehun kembali meninggalkannya?

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Pikiran-pikiran buruk itu melintas silih berganti di dalam benaknya. Dan saat sebuah coklat dan es krim tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya, bersama dengan seseorang dengan wangi cologne yang sangat familiar mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau menyukainya, tapi semua orang menyukai coklat, kan?" ujar Sehun saat Luhan tak kunjung menerima es krim dan coklat di tangannya. "Jangan marah lagi, hmmm?"

Tanpa menjawabnya, Luhan langsung menubruk tubuh Sehun. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengaliri pipinya. "Kau membuatku takut, Sehun-ah! Aku kira kau meninggalkanku lagi," ucapnya pelan. Katakanlah dia cengeng! Tapi Luhan benar-benar merasa takut tadi. Setelah 5 tahun dia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak yakin kalau dia akan bertahan jika Sehun kembali menghilang.

Sehun meletakkan es krim dan coklat di tangannya di atas rerumputan yang menjadi alas mereka dan segera membalas pelukan Luhan. Membelai sayang punggung mungil Luhan agar namja manis itu berhenti menangis. "Maaf," ucap Sehun sambil terus mengusap punggung Luhan. "Aku hanya membeli sesuatu agar kau tidak kesal lagi. Maaf aku membuatmu ketakutan."

Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Luhan mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Dan perlahan, tangisan Luhan mulai reda. Namun Luhan masih terlihat enggan untuk melepas pelukannya. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Bahkan jika Luhan ingin berada di dalam pelukannya selamanya sekalipun, tidak ada kata keberatan dalam kamus Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun bergumam pelan menjawab panggilan itu. Luhan sudah tidak memeluknya lagi, melainkan duduk di samping Sehun dengan kepala yang bersandar manja di pundaknya dan tangan yang melingkar manis di lengan Sehun.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. Luhan terlihat ragu, namun tetap memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat singkat dan terkesan ambigu. Namun Sehun tidak butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut untuk mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Saat itu aku berkata pada Bibi kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab, kan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Aku pergi untuk memulai tanggung jawabku!" Luhan melepas pelukannya di lengan Sehun dan menatap namja itu tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku berkata kalau aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah?" Luhan kembali mengangguk. "Dengan keadaan tanpa rumah dan putus sekolah, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengambil tanggung jawab itu Luhan. Karena itulah aku pergi. Untuk mengumpulkan segala sesuatu yang aku perlukan agar aku bisa mengemban tanggung jawab itu!"

Luhan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Sehun. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama 5 tahun ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun memainkan jemari Luhan yang ada di genggamannya. "Aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa. Bekerja di sana dan di sini. Mungkin karena aku adalah anak seorang _businessman_ sehingga darah itu mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, seseorang remaja yang putus sekolah tidak akan mudah untuk mendapatkan kerja. Meskipun aku mampu, tapi aku tidak memiliki ijazah," cerita Sehun.

"Sampai kemudian, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mengakui kemampuanku tanpa memperdulikan latar belakang pendidikanku. Aku diterima bekerja di tempatnya dengan syarat aku harus mau melanjutkan kembali sekolahku. Dan aku melakukannya."

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, Luhan. Tapi setiap tahun, aku selalu datang kemari. Dan saat aku melihat keadaanmu yang semakin membaik, aku merasa sangat bangga padamu. Lalu aku ragu. Apakah aku harus kembali? Apa kau menungguku? Kau terlihat begitu bahagia, Luhan. Dan aku takut kalau kebahagiaan itu akan pupus karena kedatanganku. Karena walau bagaimanapun, kau pernah mengalami hal buruk karena orang-orang yang berhubungan denganku. Tapi hatiku berkata untuk mencobanya. Mencoba sekali saja. Aku bahkan pergi menemui Bibi sebelum menemuimu."

Luhan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau menemui Mama?" tanya Luhan yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Sehun.

"Eum! Sebutlah aku pengecut, tapi aku ingin memastikan kalau kau benar-benar masih mengingatku," jawab Sehun. "Bibi terlihat tidak begitu menyukai kedatanganku dan aku bisa memakluminya. Tapi kemudian, Bibi menghubungiku dan berkata untuk tidak menyakiti anaknya lagi kali ini. Dan sekarang, kita berada di tempat ini."

Sehun sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lembut namun tegas. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aura di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku terlambat, Luhan. Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak akan menerimaku setelah meninggalkanmu begitu saja selama 5 tahun ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku memiliki banyak uang ataupun pekerjaan yang hebat, Luhan. Aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan kehidupan yang mewah dengan pekerjaanku itu. Tidak ada yang bissa dibanggakan dariku. Tapi setidaknya aku memiliki pekerjaan layak dengan penghasilan yang cukup."

Sehun mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dengan kondisiku yang masih sangat jauh dari kata 'sempurna' ini, apakah kau mau hidup bersamaku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menarik satu tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. "Sehun-ah! Kejadian 5 tahun lalu, sama sekali buka kesalahanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini hanya karena sebuah rasa tanggung jawab, Sehun-ah! Aku—"

"Aku tidak melakukan ini semua hanya karena tanggung jawab semata, Luhan! Karena kalimat 'tanggung jawab' itu hanya sebuah alasan untukku!" potong Sehun.

"Bagiku, kau seperti potongan terakhir dalam _puzzle_ hidupku. Potongan terpenting untuk menyempurnakan _puzzle_ itu. Karena itu Luhan, maukah kau mendampingiku dan menyempurnakan kehidupanku yang belum sempurna ini?"

Luhan tak lagi mengusap ujung matanya. Bulir-bulir kristal itu dibiarkannya mengalir bebas di pipinya begitu saja. Sulit dipercaya, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi. Ini bukan mimpi yang sering menghiasi tidur malamnya. Ini adalah kenyataan. Tak seratus ada tangkai mawar yang menemani. Tak ada lagu romantis yang mengiringi. Tapi bagi Luhan, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengusap air mata Luhan. "Mungkin tidak akan seindah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Mungkin tidak akan semanis air yang berasal dari perasan tebu. Ada saatnya semua akan terasa asin seperti air laut, atau asam seperti cuka, bahkan pahit seperti kopi hitam. Tapi jika kau ada di sisiku, aku ingin mencobanya, Luhan! Apa kau juga mau mencobanya denganku?"

Dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri wajah manisnya, Luhan menatap Sehun penuh rasa haru. Dia ingin menjawabnya. Dia ingin meneriakkan kata 'IYA'. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Terlalu kaget dengan pengakuan Sehun. Dan Luhan, memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan cara lain.

Sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, Luhan berdiri di atas kedua lututnya. Tangan melingkar sempurna di leher namja tampan itu. Menatap mata Sehun sesaat sebelum kemudian menempelkan bibir merahnya pada bibir tipis Sehun. Melumatnya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Dan menjadi tak terhitung saat Sehun membalas lumatan itu.

"Apa itu berarti 'IYA'?" tanya Sehun begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Luhan tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa masih kurang jelas?" ucapnya balik bertanya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali menggantikan gigi-gigi Luhan di sana.

"Aniyo!" jawab Sehun kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Lebih agresif kali ini, meski masih terkesan lembut. Namun dengan tangan mungil Luhan yang mengusap-usap tengkuk Sehun dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Ciuman dan lumatan lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menuntut. Lidah Sehun terjulur untuk menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. Meminta akses masuk yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Luhan. Sehun mulai mengeksplore mulut Luhan dengan leluasa. Mengajak lidahnya untuk 'bertarung' dan menyesap lembut daging tak bertulang itu. Menghasilkan satu desahan seksi meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Luhan.

"Mmmpphhh... Se-Sehun-ah!" desah Luhan di tengah ciuman panas mereka. Tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk dada Sehun pelan, memberi sinyal agar Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir plump nya terlihat sedikit membengkak, membuat Sehun ingin merasakannya lagi. Jika saja dia tidak mengingat kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, mungkin Sehun akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari sekedar menjilat bibir dan mulut Luhan. Karena demi semua makhluk hidup yang bernafas di muka bumi ini! Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan menggunakan lidah basahnya itu untuk mengeksplore setiap inchi tubuh mulus Luhan dan membuat namja manis itu meneriakkan namanya dengan desahan terseksi. OKE! Sehun tidak ingin terdengar seperti seorang namja mesum maniak sex. Tapi demi Tuhan! Dia sudah menunggu 5 tahun untuk hari ini!

Menekan hasratnya kuat-kuat, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menangkup wajah Luhan dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di dahi, mata, pipi, hidung, dagu, dan terakhir bibir plump Luhan dengan kecupan yang sedikit lebih lama.

"Sehun-ah! Tetaplah di sisik! Jangan pernah pergi lagi," ucap Luhan saat Sehun selesai dengan kecupan-kecupannya.

Chu~

Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Hanya menempel. Tidak ada pagutan. Tidak ada lumatan. Tidak ada lidah. Dan tidak basah. Hanya sebuah ciuman untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Dan setelah dirasa kalau semua perasaannya telah tersampaikan, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Luhan! Tidak akan pernah! Karena kau, adalah tujuan hidupku!" ucapnya. Dan walaupun dia tidak melihatnya, Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan tersenyum manis di dalam pelukannya.

Memang tidak akan seindah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi. Tidak juga semanis air perasan tebu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan terasa asin seperti air laut, asam seperti cuka, dan bahkan pahit seperti kopi hitam. Namun, semua pasti akan terasa lebih mudah jika mereka bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu!" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Dan di antara suara dedaunan yang berayun-ayun karena angin dan detak jantung yang saling bersahut-sahutan, Sehun bisa mendengar kalimat 'Aku juga mencintaimu!' terucap dari bibir manis Luhan dengan sangat jelas di telinganya.

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N**:

Annyeooooooong ^_^

YOSH! Maaf kalau mengecewakan :'(

2 Minggu bertapa, dan ini lah jadinya XD Semoga cukup bagus yaaaa :D

Kemarin ada yang minta KaiSoo dimunculkan, tapi Liyya minta maaf banget karena Liyya sukanya SuDo :'( Bukan berarti gak suka KaiSoo, tapi kan, ceritanya Kai pernah 'begituan' sama Luhan, jadi g enak lah kalo dia jadi temennya Luhan n pacarnya Kyungsoo #alasan -_-

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**YANG PUNYA AKUN,**

**Oh Sera Land | Axa Alisson Ganger | Jong Kyudo | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | Oh Lana | PandaCherry | RZHH 261220 | leedongsun3 | RLR14 | Nisanoli | Nuranibyun | Lee-Jii17| TYSLAulia | wereyeolves | fuawaliyaah | lisnana1 | asroyasrii | DobiPanda | Delu4Selu | daelogic | CY Destiny | Dororong | Lee MingKyu | HyunRa | Yo Yong | baekyeolidiots | xiaolaxoxo | hunhanminute | Riyoung17 | SlytherSoul d'Malfoy | DiraLeeXiOh | Younlaycious88 | Kim Han Byun | DarkLily | Black Lily aka Emiko | Ami Yuzu | Kim Eun Seob | hongkihanna | kim heeki | Zee konstantin | xiaolu odult | Viviandra Phantom | Ohristi95 | ohsrh | jesslynsjx | CuteManlydeer | ima. Park | Odult Maniac | AngelGie HantaoRis | Peter Lu | luhansgirlorz | Babby Himmie |**

**Liyya bales di PM ya ^_^**

_**Qian NanRen:**_ Enggak doooonk :D dari awal, gak ada rencana buat sad ending kok :) Amin amiiiiiinnn :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ryanryu: **_ Liyya juga gak rela kok kalau chap kemaren itu END :) Kalo langsung hidup berdua, ga seru dooonk ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Ini udah nambah 1 chap lagi yaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Anonymous:**_ Ini udah next yaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**anaknyaHUNHAN:**_ Ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf banget, Luhan belom bisa hamil anaknya Thehun. Mengingat bagaimana dia menusuk perutnya di chap kemaren, gak yakin kalo dy masih bisa hamil O_O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Maximumelf:**_ boleh bangeeet :D Makasih reviewnya yaaa :D Naaaah, ini baru bener. Sehun mau mandiri dulu sebelum bertanggung jawab :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lu-ie:**_ Yuuuppssss. Chap kemaren emang klimaks dari cerita First Love. N chap ini resolusinya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Pisang: **_HunHan pisah sebentar kok, Cuma 5 tahun #plakk -_- Hiks, kalo ngomongin Hunhan yang sekarang, emang bikin nyesek di hati :'( Moga chap ini cukup manis yaaa :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Jung Nara: **_Oke oke! HunHan memang harus bersatu XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HealersXing: **_Oke laaaah. Chap ne,udah g gantung lagi kaaannn ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunSehun: **_Sehun gak kenapa-napa kok :D Dia baik2 aja :) Ini udah lanjut yaaa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**iniaku: **_Tenang tenang. Udah Hepi END kan sekarang? ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanshipper:**_ Sehun pergi untuk Luhan kpk :) Uljimaaaaaa, chap ini udah senyam senyum donk pastinya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Sehun mau kemana? Udah terjawab kan? :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Ini udah lanjut loh yaaa. Semoga chap ini masih greget buat kamu :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa makasih banget udah mau nungguin ff gaje ini setiap hari meskipun updatenya ngaret XD Semoga chap ini masih dapat feel nya yaaaaa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ia:**_ rusak sama rusak, kalo digabungin ya jadi makin rusak donk O_O Mudah2an END nya cukup memuaskan, jadi g perlu sequel lagi XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Ini udah dilanjut yaaa. N udah g nyesek lagi juga kan? ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Bola2:**_ Dwaeeeee(?) Ini udah lanjut kok :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**vephoenix:**_ hohohoho :v semoga chap ini juga jadi favorit ya :D HunHan udah bersatu n bahagia tuh, meskipun harus berpisah dulu :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^a**

_**guess who:**_ wakakakakakakakak XD Kemaren gak jadi END kok deeek. kan END ato TBC ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**azumaega:**_ Ini udah END dan Hepi End yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Maaf maaf, Liyya baru bisa update sekarang :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lulu:**_ Sehun ninggalin Luhan sebentar kok #plakk #ditendangLuhan -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**riwn:**_ SIIIPPPPP, END nya di chap ini kok ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Ini udah lanjut yaaa. Mian lama :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Sekali lagi, makasih banget buat semua yang udah gabung sama First Love selama 5 Chapter ini :D**_

_**#bowbowbow**_

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


End file.
